Candor or Dauntless?
by LuvLyfe
Summary: Tris and the gang play a game of Candor or Dauntless- Truth or Dare Dauntless style!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Divergent belongs to the wonderful Veronica Roth.**

I'm convinced Dauntless is the faction with the best food. Or maybe I just think that because I've only ever had the bland food the Abnegation eat. Either way, I am definitely enjoying this slice of Dauntless cake.

"Tris? Tris?" Christina says, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

I shake myself out of my daze. "Sorry. Got lost in cake. I mean thought!"

Christina laughs. "This cake is pretty damn good," she agrees, taking a bite of her own slice.

"Hey, Tris." I turn around and see Uriah standing behind me.

"Hey, Uriah. What's up?"

"Well you know my brother, Zeke?" he asks, sitting down in the empty seat to my left. I nod. I remember Zeke from when we went zip lining- he secured my harness. "Well, he had a good idea- which is quite surprising for him," Uriah adds with a grin. I laugh. "Anyways, he thought maybe to take our minds off of fear landscapes tomorrow we could play a game of Candor or Dauntless at his place."

"Who's going to be there?" I ask. I don't particularly feel like hanging out with a rowdy group of Dauntless-borns at the moment.

"Just me, Marlene, Lynn, and a couple of Zeke's friends. You can bring your friends if they want to come too," he says gesturing toward Christina and Will. "If the three of you come, there will be nine of us in total."

Only nine. That doesn't sound too bad. And I already know all of them minus Zeke's friends. I look toward Christina and Will. Will shrugs as if to say _If you and Chris go, I'll go_. Christina looks excited and nods her head.

"Yeah. We'll go," I say with a smile.

Uriah tells me to meet at Zeke's apartment around eight. After giving me the apartment number, he runs back to the table he sits at with Lynn and Marlene.

"What exactly is Candor or Dauntless?" I ask Christina and Will, embarrassed. They stare at me with bewildered expressions. I simply state, "Abnegation."

Christina nods understandingly and Will launches into an explanation. "So someone will ask someone else 'Candor or Dauntless'. If they choose Candor they will be asked a question that they must answer truthfully. If they choose Dauntless they are given a dare to complete. If you refuse to answer the question or do the dare, you must take off an article of clothing."

I am suddenly very happy that Christina made me buy some new underwear- otherwise I would be stuck either showing my baggy Abnegation underwear or answering every Candor and performing every Dauntless. And if someone asks about my aptitude test or Tobias and I...

Around seven fifty, Christina, Will, and I head to Zeke's apartment. When we knock on the door, it immediately swings open to reveal Zeke, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. "Welcome to Casa De Zeke. Come on in," he says, ushering us in.

I take a quick look around his apartment. It's messy, and quite plain. In the center of the room, five people are currently sitting in a slightly lopsided circle. I'm surprised to see Tobias sitting next to Uriah. Zeke takes a seat in between Tobias and a girl I recognize from zip lining- Shauna. I take a seat next to Lynn, Christina and Will following me.

"Alright. You guys know the rules," Zeke says, the sly grin still on his face. "This was my idea and we're playing in my apartment, so I say I should go first." He pauses and when no one objects, he continues. "Little brother, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, duh!" Uriah says like it's the obvious. "I ain't no pansycake."

"Pansycake?" Christina questions.

"It's an old Dauntless slang word," Lynn answers. "Uriah is trying to- and failing to- bring it back."

Uriah sticks his tongue out at her, which she quickly mimics. This seems to give Zeke an idea; "I dare you to lick Lynn!"

"No way!" Lynn yells. Uriah ignores her and licks her cheek similar to the way the dog in the aptitude test licked mine. Uriah sits back in his place grinning with satisfaction. Lynn, however, is not amused. She punches Uriah's arm _hard_ then grumbles about how disgusting the Pedrad boys are.

"Owie!" Uriah whines like a two year old. He glares at Lynn, then turns toward me and says, "Candor or Dauntless, Tris?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it.**

_"Candor or Dauntless Tris?"_

"Umm... Dauntless," I say.

A grin spreads across Uriah's face. "Egg the first person who walks by this apartment," he says.

I shrug and stand up. I was honestly expecting worse from Uriah. Zeke stands up, runs to the small kitchen in his apartment, and comes back a moment later with an egg.

I open up Zeke's door just a crack so I can watch for someone to walk by. A couple minutes later, a girl I don't know walks by. She is tall with light skin and dirty blonde hair. I open up the door a little wider, smash the egg on her head, and step back in the apartment before she can see who egged her.

I laugh as I her her shriek. "Who was it?" Shauna asks.

I shrug. "I don't know. I've never met her."

Shauna walks up to the door, opens it a hair, and peeks out. When she closes the door, she's laughing too. "It's Ash," she says looking at Zeke. He joins in the laughing.

"That girl you fought in initiation?" Tobias asks. Shauna nods. A small smile appears on Tobias's face as well.

"On with the game!" Uriah shouts. "Tris- pick someone."

I look around the room. "Marlene," I decide on. "Candor or Dauntless?" She doesn't hesitate a moment, picking Dauntless. "I dare you too..." I pause thinking of a good dare. Then I remember how much she and Uriah flirt with each other. It's obvious they both like each other, but they are oblivious to it and neither of them has made a move yet.

"I dare you to kiss the person you like." She blushes and her eyes flicker back and forth between the hem of her sweatshirt and Uriah. Finally, she leans toward Uriah and kisses his cheek. At first he looks shocked, but then, he turns toward Marlene, smiles, and leans into kiss her- a real kiss this time, not a quick one on the cheek.

We cheer and Zeke shouts, "About time!" When they pull apart, they are both blushing and grinning like crazy.

Marlene mouths the words "thank you" to me and I give her a knowing smile.

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" asks Marlene.

"Dauntless," Lynn scoffs.

"Eat a spoonful of mustard," Marlene chirps happily.

Lynn smirks. "Easy. Zeke, go get me a spoon and some mustard."

Zeke does just that. Lynn squirts a the mustard into the rather large spoon and shoves it into her mouth. She scrunches up her nose in distaste, but ignores the foul taste in her mouth.

"Candor or Dauntless, Four?" Lynn questions.

"Dauntless," he responds immediately. Smart. He has too many secrets to choose Candor.

"Be my slave until your next turn," Lynn says happily.

Four roles his eyes. "Fine," he mutters.

"Excellent. Now, take your turn, then go get me some cake." I laugh along with everyone else as Four glares at her. "Christina?" Four asks.

"Candor. No offense, Four, but I don't trust you."

"What's your most embarrassing moment?"

Christina looks thoughtful for a moment, then a blush slowly creeps up on her cheeks. "Okay... So on my first day of Middle School I was late. When I got there, everyone was already in class. So the Middle School is a lot bigger than Lower School, right?" When the rest of us nods, Christina continues. "So I went to what I thought was my Faction History class, but when the teacher started going on about negative numbers I realized I was in the wrong class. I looked around for someone I knew and realized I wasn't even in the right grade." Her blush becomes an even darker shade of red. "So I told the teacher and he had some Erudite who was a year older than me to bring me to the correct classroom. As we were walking, she was like 'Nice way to start the school year'."

We laugh and Christina's face could now put a tomato to shame. "Four. My cake," Lynn demands, clapping her hand twice and lifting her chin to look like some kind of rich snob.

Four sighs and walks out of Zeke's apartment to go get some cake.

"Candor or Dauntless, Zeke?" Christina asks, eager to get the attention off of herself.

"Dauntless. Duh," he says.

"Go into the Pit and sing the ABC's."

Zeke springs up from his spot on the ground, apparently excited to do this dare. "Who wants to come?" Shauna and Christina end up going with him.

About a minute later, Tobias comes back with a slice of Dauntless cake with a fork stuck in it for Lynn. "Anything else?" he asks with an exaggerated smile.

"Yes, actually," Lynn says. "Massage my shoulders for me while I eat my cake."

Tobias sighs. His eyes meet mine and I flash him a smile. He glares at me in response. I laugh as he sits down behind Lynn and begins to grudgingly rub her shoulders.

Uriah reaches over to take a piece of Lynn's cake, but she slaps him on the back of the hand yelling, "My cake!"

We stare longingly at Lynn's cake even though we all had a slice during dinner, until Zeke, Shauna, and Christina come back in laughing their heads off.

"What happened?" I ask. Christina motions us over to her. We all crowd around her and she plays a video on her phone.

_ Zeke walks to the middle of the Pit and clears his throat. He begins to sing- well, more like scream- the alphabet. "A! B! C! D! E! F! G!" As he continues, people gather around him, giving him weird looks._

_ "W! X! Y! AND Z!" Zeke finishes. "Thank you! Thank you very much!" he yells to the crowd of people who had stopped to watch him. People begin to clap and Zeke takes a bow._

_ The crowd disperses and Zeke is about to walk away when a drunk guy with a bottle in his hand staggers over to him. He slings his arm around Zeke and slurs, "You have a beautiful voice, young lady."_

_ Zeke looks slightly uncomfortable as he mutters, "Umm... I'm a dude."_

_ The drunk guy takes his arm off of Zeke and takes a few steps back. "Woah! Plot twist!" the drunk guy shouts._

By the end of the video we are all laughing. Christina and I are leaning on each other for support. Uriah literally has tears from laughing so hard.

"Alright, alright," Zeke says. Our laughing dies down and Zeke asks Will, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"I'm going to go with Dauntless," Will says.

"Dial a random number. When the person picks up tell them that you hid the body and you need them to bring the car to the front of the building. Act panicked- it'll be funnier."

Will nods and pulls out his phone. He dials a random number, then puts it on speaker.

"Hello?" asks a high-pitched female voice.

Will makes a point of breathing deeply then, in a panicked voice, he says, "I hid the body. You need to bring the car to the front." Silence. Everyone in the room has a hand clamped over their mouth to avoid making noise. Except for Tobias who has been forced to resume rubbing Lynn's shoulders and is simply smiling.

"Linda listen to me," Will says firmly. I bite my lip to keep a laugh from escaping at the use of a fake name. "Bring the car around front _right now_. The cops will be here soon."

"What the hell?" the voice says eventually. "I don't know who you are but don't ever call this number again!"

"No! Wait! Linda!" Will shouts. The woman on the other end of the line hangs up and the room erupts in laughter.

"That," Marlene says in between laughs. "was," she pauses, giggling, "hilarious!"

After we recover from our laughing fit, Will scans the room for his next victim.

"Let's see..." he says slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent.**

_ "Let's see..." he says slowly._

"Will? Please?" Tobias- who must act as Lynn's slave until his next turn- begs. Lynn now has him acting as a human foot rest.

Will sighs. "Only because you're my instructor and you'll probably bump me down a rank if I choose somebody else." Tobias smirks as Will says, "Candor or Dauntless, Four?"

"Yes! Thank you!" he shouts, as he removes himself from underneath a scowling Lynn's feet. "Dauntless."

Will pauses to think. He bites his lip, moving his gaze to the top of his ceiling. Christina leans in closer to Will and whispers something into his ear. Will grins and says, "I dare you to let _Tris_ throw knives at _your_ head."

"Wait. What?!" Shauna exclaims.

"When we were learning how to throw knives, Eric made me stand in front of the target while Four threw knives at me. He nicked my ear," I say nonchalantly, moving my hair to reveal the mostly healed cut on the top of my ear. Shauna, Zeke, and the Dauntless-borns stare at Four, mouths hanging open.

"Eric made me," he says defensively. "It's not like I _wanted_ to throw knives at Tris."

"Where are we doing this?" I ask. "Training room, or here?"

"Your actually going to let an initiate throw knives at your head?" Zeke asks Tobias in disbelief.

_Yeah, well, I'm a little more than just an initiate_, I think. "You didn't see her throw knives that day," Tobias responds, "She was by far the best at it." Christina and Will nod in agreement, and I smile at them.

"We can do it here," Zeke says. "Four can stand in front of the dart board. I have some throwing knives you can throw at him."

"Throw three. That's how many he threw at you," Christina suggests, shrugging her shoulders.

Zeke nods and walks into his room to retrieve the knives. Tobias stands up and walks in front of the black and green dart board that hangs next to Zeke's door. A minute or so later, Zeke comes back, three knives clutched in his fists.

He hands them to me and jokingly suggests I be careful and don't murder Tobias.

I stand the way Tobias taught us too. Smirking slightly, I throw the knife. It lands about two inches away from the right side of his chin. Breathing deeply, I throw the next knife. This one lands two or three inches from his right cheek.

Last knife. I inhale deeply, exhale, and throw it. It seems to be going in slow motion. I bite my lip hoping it lands where I want it to.

It does. It nicks the very top of his ear. He steps away from the board and gives me a very sexy half smirk. "Ha ha. Very funny," he says sarcastically.

I turn around to face the others. They all have looks of shock on there face. Then Marlene begins to clap. Christina and Will join in, followed by Uriah, Zeke, and Shauna. After being elbowed in the ribs by Marlene, Lynn joins the clapping too.

I curtsy, laughing, and Tobias takes a bow. Once we've all settled down, we resume our game.

"Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?" Four asks. When Shauna decides on Dauntless, Four says, "I dare you to propose to the first person you see who's not part of this game."

"Whose coming?" asks Shauna. Tobias and I immediately agree to go. We plan on walking down to the Pit, but as soon as we leave the apartment, Tori walks by.

Shauna stops Tori, takes her hands, and gets down on one knee. In a overly-dramatic voice, Shauna says, "Tori," she then pauses and, in her normal voice, asks, "What's your last name?"

"Wu," Tori says patiently.

"Tori Wu: I have loved you since the first time I saw you." Shauna continues in the oh-so-theatrical voice. "I don't remember when that was," she mumbles. "But I remember I loved you! Would you," Shauna reaches into her pocket and pulls out a gum wrapper. Holding it out to Tori, she whispers, "Will you marry me?"

Tobias and I can't take it any longer; we burst out laughing.

"Candor or Dauntless?" Tori asks calmly, as if random teenage girls propose to her every day.

Shauna nods and stands back up. "Yep," she chirps.

"Well nice proposal," Tori says with a laugh. "See ya." And with that she walks away.

"Candor or Dauntless, Marlene?" Shauna asks once we're back in Zeke's apartment.

"Let's change it up; Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah accuses, but Shauna and Marlene ignore him.

"What fears have you faced in stage two?"

Marlene's sweatshirt is over her head and discarded to the side of the room quicker than the blink of an eye.

"Uriah," Marlene says. "I dare you to-"

"Hey! I don't even get to choose between Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Your just going to choose Dauntless- you never pick Candor," Marlene counters.

"Well maybe this time I will choose Candor," Uriah says stubbornly.

Marlene sighs in defeat. "Fine, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Uriah states.

Marlene looks agitated. "I thought you said- Ugh. Never mind..." she says, rolling her eyes. "I dare you to let me turn you into a PB&J sandwich."

"I have no idea what that means," Uriah declares. "But I'll do it anyways," he adds with a devious smirk.

Marlene holds her hand out for Uriah, and together they head into the kitchen. "Any idea what Marlene is going to do to Uriah?" I ask. My question is greeted with _I dunno's_ and _No idea's_ and one _As long as he doesn't end up dead, seriously injured, or emotionally traumatized I okay with it_ from Zeke.

A couple minutes later Marlene an Uriah return. Marlene has a triumphant smile on her face, and Uriah has two pieces of bread on his face- one attached with jelly, one with peanut butter. So that's what Marlene meant...

"Candor or Dauntless, Christina," Uriah asks.

"Dauntless," Christina replies.

"I dare you to talk in a British accent for the rest of the game," Uriah says.

"Very well," Christina says with her accent. "Tris, darling, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor, my dear friend," I answer in an accent similar to Christina's.

"Excellent choice, excellent choice," she says. "Who do you like?"

"Four," I say giving him a small smile. He smiles back. Our friends make an "oooooooo!" sound.

"Well, Four," Uriah asks wiggling his eyebrows. "What do you think about that."

I look at Tobias, silently asking if we should tell them about our relationship. He seems to understand what I'm asking, because he gives his head a slight nod, indicating that he's okay with telling the people in this room.

"Hey, guys?" I say, getting everyone's attention. They all look at me, waiting to see what I have to say. "We're kind of already dating," I mumble, a slight blush creeping onto my face.

"What?!" Christina exclaims, momentarily forgetting to speak in her accent. "When did this happen and why did I not know of this?!"

"Hey! Violation! You're not talking in your accent!" Uriah points out.

"All dares are temporarily suspended," Christina says, waving Uriah off. "Tris: When did this happen and why didn't I know?!" she repetes excitedly. Everybody else is apparently wondering the same thing, because they all stare at me, waiting intently for the answer.

"Okay, okay..." I say. "Remember that night we were throwing the Erudite reports into the chasm and I said I had to talk to Four." Christina nods and I continue. "Well that's when it happened. You didn't know because we didn't want anybody to think us dating is the only reason I get whatever rank I get tomorrow."

Christina nods in understanding, but the huge grin plastered to her face doesn't leave. "Alright, back to the game," she says, using her accent once more.

I scan the crowd of my still somewhat shocked friends. "Will: Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, but I need more truth and dare ideas. If you have any ideas, you can leave them in a review or PM me. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_I scan the crowd of my still somewhat shocked friends. "Will: Candor or Dauntless?" I ask._

"Dauntless," he chooses.

"I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge," I tell him.

Will debates whether or not to do this dare, then takes his shirt off, discarding it to the side where Marlene's sweatshirt sits.

"Pansycake!" Uriah yells. "Really, Will? That's a pretty easy dare."

"It sounds easy," Will counters. "But the chemicals in the cinnamon makes it impossible to complete the task. There's a larger probability of choking opposed to succeeding."

We all stare at him with bewildered expressions until Christina finally says, "Will, your Erudite is showing." Will's cheeks change to a pink tint and asks Lynn the question of the night. Unsurprisingly, Lynn chooses Dauntless.

"I dare you to run around the Pit screaming 'I've lost my voice! Can you help me find it?'"

Lynn stands up and she, Will, and Uriah head down to the Pit so she can accomplish her dare. Since the rest of us have nothing to do while they're gone, I decide to talk to Tobias. I stand up from my spot, and walk across the room, plopping down in the space Uriah has temporarily vacated.

"So they know now," I say.

"Yeah," he says. "Makes it easier to do this." He smirks and fits his mouth to mine. His hands rest on the small of my back, and mine snake around his neck.

_ Oomph_. We pull apart when a pillow is thrown at our faces. "Break it up love birds," Christina orders (in her British accent, of course). Shaking her head and smiling she adds, "I don't think I will ever get used to that."

When Lynn, Uriah, and Will come back, I decide I'd much rather stay here, next to Tobias, than go back to my spot on the other side of the room, so I reposition my self to face the center of our cockeyed circle, and listen to Lynn ask Shauna, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"What's your deepest secret?" Lynn inquires.

"You really think I'm going to tell you my deepest secret for a _game_?" Shauna asks, giving Lynn a "really?" look. She takes off the shirt she was wearing to reveal a skin tight tank top. "Candor or Dauntless, Four?" Shauna asks.

"Dauntless," he responds.

"I dare you to tell us your real name," Shauna says. Four shrugs off his jacket.

"Marlene. Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks. When Marlene chooses Dauntless, Tobias dares her to let Zeke give her a make over. She agrees and Zeke and Marlene head into the bathroom.

When they come back, Marlene looks hilarious. Her hair is in three messy, uneven ponytails. She has blue eyeshadow up to her eyebrows, and red lipstick smeared all over her lips. On her forehead, Zeke used eye liner to write "Zeke waz here!". Her cheeks have round pink blotches, most likely created from blush.

"Can I go wash this crap off my face?" Marlene asks as we laugh.

"Nope," Tobias says, satisfied. "You gotta leave it on for the entire game."

Marlene sighs, sits back in between next to Uriah and Lynn, and asks Christina, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"I think I'll go with Dauntless, dearie," British-Christina says.

"Go find Eric and give him a big, wet kiss."

Christina stares at Marlene, an appalled expression on her face. "No thank you," Christina says, taking off her jacket. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" she asks. I decide to go with Dauntless since I did Candor my last turn. "Okay. Give me your phone," she orders. I stare at her quizzically, but hand her my phone nonetheless. "Now make out with Four," she instructs.

"Christina, where is this dare going?" I ask.

"Just do it," she exasperates.

I look at Tobias, shrug, and press my lips to his. I forget we are in a room full of other people and that this was simply a dare for a game of Candor or Dauntless until Christina says, "Okay. You can stop now." I pull away from Tobias, breathless.

"What exactly is the point of this dare?" I ask confusedly.

She grins mischievously and says, "This." She begins typing something on my phone. I stand up, walk over to Christina, and look over her shoulder at what she's doing. She took a video. And she's sending that video to... Oh my God... She's sending it to Caleb.

"No, no, no, no, no! Christina, please cancel it," I beg. But before Christina can even consider whether or not to grant my request, the phone makes a little swooshing noise, signaling that the video has been sent.

"What did she do?" asks Zeke.

"She sent that video to my brother," I say, glaring at Christina.

"I also sent a message that tells him what apartment we're in, and that we're playing a game and would _love_ if he joined us," Christina states.

I let out a groan. "Christina!" I whine.

"Tris!" she mimics.

"Let's just continue the game," I say, sitting back down. "Candor or Dauntless, Uriah?"

"I'm going to risk being called a pansycake and choose Candor. I just don't want to be the victim of Tris's revenge."

"Alright," I say. "If you couldn't have chosen to be Dauntless, what faction would you have chosen and why?"

Uriah ponders this for a moment, before settling on pulling off his sweatshirt. "Candor or Dauntless, brother of mine?" Uriah asks Zeke.

"Dauntless. Unlike you, I am not a pansycake," Zeke says with a smirk.

"I will ignore the insult because you used my word," Uriah says matter-of-factly. "Now, I dare you to let me design a tattoo that you have to get."

"No way!" Zeke yells. "Sorry, bro, but I don't trust you." And with that, Zeke's shirt is over his head, and discarded to the side.

"Understandable," Uriah says with a boyish grin.

"Lynn, you know the question," Zeke says.

Lynn scoffs, "And you know the answer."

"I dare you to let me blend a bunch of stuff together and you have to drink it."

"Do your worst," Lynn challenges.

Zeke heads into the kitchen. I hear the clink-clank of pots and pans. It's quiet for a moment, then the fridge opens and I here him rustling around, most likely looking for disgusting foods. After a few minutes, I hear the whir of a blender. Then, Zeke comes back out holding a cup filled with liquid of an earthy brown color.

He hands it to Lynn who immediately chugs the whole thing down. "What the hell is in that?" she asks after she finishes, making disgusted faces.

Zeke smirks and counts the ingredients off on his fingers as he names them. "Ketchup, chocolate, hot sauce, a hamburger bun, a slice of cheese, and a yellow paint ball."

"You fed me a freaking paint ball?!" Lynn yells.

"Yes," Zeke answers calmly.

Lynn makes a disgruntled noise and mumbles "I'm going to go wash my tongue." Then she heads into the kitchen. By the time she comes back, we have gotten over our laughing fit.

"Candor or-" Lynn starts, but she's cut off by knocking at the door.

"Beatrice? Are you in there?" Caleb's voice shouts from the other side of the door.

Oh joy. Caleb's here...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't know when next update will be. I'm on vacation and probably won't have time to write a chapter- I wrote this one before I left. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_ Oh joy. Caleb's here..._

"Zeke," I say. "Someone is at the door."

"He's _your_ brother," Zeke counters.

"_Christina_ invited him," I say, glaring pointedly at Christina.

"It's _Zeke's_ apartment," Christina points out.

"He's _Tris's_ broth-" Zeke starts, but he is cut off by Lynn.

"For God's sake," Lynn exasperates. "_I'll_ get the door." She rolls her eyes and stands up. When she opens the door, I see Caleb, dressed in Erudite blue as well as a pair of unprescribed glasses. As he scans the room, I realize how odd this must look to anybody other than the Dauntless: A room full of teenagers in various stages of undress, articles of clothing tossed around the room, Marlene's make-up, Uriah the human sandwich. Not to mention if he talks to Christina he will be answered with a British accent.

"Beatrice," I cringe at the use of my old name. "What the hell is going on?" he asks. "I just got a text from you telling me to come here as well as a video of you kissing some guy." _Please don't recognize Tobias, please don't recognize Tobias_. "What the hell is going on?!" he repeats, louder this time.

"We're playing a game. It's called Candor or Dauntless," I reply calmly. Caleb gives me a baffled expression. "It's like truth or dare, but if you don't want to do what you're dared to do, or answer the question you're given, you have to take off an article of clothing."

"Shoes and socks don't count," Uriah adds.

"Is that why they aren't wearing shirts?" Caleb asks, gesturing to Will and Zeke. I nod. "But what about that video?"

"It was a dare," I say simply, trying to give him as little information as possible.

"So you wanna play?" Marlene invites.

"I guess," Caleb says with a shrug. I pat the empty floor next to me, and Caleb plops down in that space.

"I'm Marlene," Marlene chirps happily. "And no, I don't normally do my make-up like this."

Uriah takes a shaky breath before- Wait... Why is Uriah nervous to introduce himself? "I'm Uriah. Marlene's boyfriend," he says. _Awwwww_, I think.

"Really?" Marlene asks, surprised and hopeful, as if this is too good to be true.

Uriah gives her a nervous smile. "Really." Marlene and Uriah kiss and we all cheer. All of us except Caleb who just looks uncomfortable.

"They've liked each other for ages," I whisper in his ear while the cheering (and kissing) continues. "Aside from Marlene kissing him when she was dared to kiss her crush, this is the first time either of them has made a move." Caleb looks a little more in-the-loop, but still looks uncomfortable.

When Marlene and Uriah break apart, and the cheering ceases, we continue with introductions. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Uriah put his arm around Marlene, and Mar rest her head on his shoulder. They are so cute together. I stifle a laugh when I see red lipstick from Marlene's makeover all over Uriah's mouth.

We continue introducing ourselves with no interruptions... Until we get to Tobias.

"I'm Four," Tobias states. Caleb narrows his eyes at him, trying to place his face. _Please don't recognize Tobias, please don't recognize Tobias_, I think over and over. If Caleb recognizes him as Marcus Eaton's son and points it out in front of everyone, there goes all of Tobias's deepest secrets.

"I know you," Caleb states.

"Caleb," I say warningly, hoping he understands not to use Tobias's real name here, in front of a room full of people.

Caleb's expression grows angry. Wait? Angry? Why would he be angry at Tobias? He can't exactly blame Tobias for being a traitor to Abnegation after he transferred to Erudite.

"You were the guy kissing my sister!" Caleb erupts. Oooooohhhhhhh. That's what this is about. "Weren't you?" Caleb demands when Tobias says nothing to dismiss or agree to his previous statement.

"Yes," Tobias replies plainly.

Caleb's face grows red and his hands curl into fists. "It was a dare, Caleb," I tell him, trying to prevent any fighting or dramatics.

Caleb looks a little calmer. "So you're not dating him?"

"Well," I say slowly, dragging out the word.

Caleb's anger returns. He glares at Tobias. "How old are you anyways?" he spits.

"Eighteen," Tobias answers.

"Don't you think you're a little old to be with my baby sister?"

"Caleb. I'm not your baby sister. You and I are the same age," I input. Both Caleb and Tobias ignore me, lost in a glaring match.

"Well this is awkward," Shauna declares.

I sigh. "Let's just continue the game. It's your turn, right Lynn?"

Lynn nods her head in confirmation. "Candor or Dauntless, Caleb?" Caleb thinks it over a while before deciding on Candor. "What's something no one knows about you?" Lynn asks.

Caleb ponder this for a while before saying, "When I was four or five years old, I saw some Amity people dancing on the side of the street and I decided I wanted to learn how to do that. So, for like a year, I would lock myself in my room and attempt to break dance." We all burst out laughing and Caleb's cheeks turn pink. I try to imagine my brother at five years old, clad in Abnegation robes, break dancing in the undecorated space that was his room and laugh even harder. Uriah actually has tears of laughter streaming from his eyes.

"Candor or Dauntless, Four?" Caleb shouts above our laughter.

"Dauntless," Tobias says without a second thought.

"I dare you to break up with my sister," Caleb says with a satisfied look.

"Okay. Tris, we're breaking up," he tells me.

Tobias would never break up with me because of a stupid dare, so he must have a plan. I shrug. "Okay."

Caleb looks confused at my lack of protest, and Tobias's easy agreement.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to be my girlfriend again," Tobias says, smirking at Caleb.

"Okay!" I chirp happily.

"What?! That's not fair!" Caleb shouts.

"Dauntless don't play fair," I tell him, which earns some whoops and cheers from my friends. By the scowl on Caleb's face, I can tell that wasn't his last attempt to get Tobias and I to break up. This is going to be an interesting night...

**Please leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back from vacation! You know what that means? It means... CHAPTER SIX! Leave a review or PM me if you have any truth or dare ideas. Special thanks to Isabella for her clever dare idea!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_ "Dauntless don't play fair," I tell him, which earns some whoops and cheers from my friends. By the scowl on Caleb's face, I can tell that wasn't his last attempt to get Tobias and I to break up. This is going to be an interesting night..._

Realizing it's my turn, I decide to get Caleb back for the whole "I dare you to break up with my sister" thing. "Candor or Dauntless, Caleb?" I ask him.

"Uh... Dauntless..." he says, most likely remembering the embarrassment that accompanied his previous choice or Candor. Little does he know, Dauntless was exactly what I was hoping he would choose.

"I dare you to show us some of those break dancing skills you taught yourself when you were younger," I tell him. My friends erupt into a fit of laughter- even Tobias- and Caleb brushes a deep red.

He sits there blushing for a while until Zeke yells, "Go on then, Erudite! Hit the floor and bust out your moves!" We all scoot back, giving Caleb room to dance, and whip out our cell phones to record the humiliation that is about to unfold.

Caleb- still blushing- stands up and walks to the center of the the room. Zeke slams his fist down, hitting the play button on a stereo that sits on his small, black, wooden desk in the corner of the room. A catchy drum beat begins to play and we all hit the record button on our phones.

Caleb slides his feet back and forth, almost like a diagonal shuffle, while his arms swing in time with the music He scuffs his foot on the ground, then swings it backwards. He falls forward, catching himself on his forearm. He then flips onto his back, back to his forearm, his back, and back onto his forearm repeatedly. It looks as if he's turning in a circle. When he gathers enough momentum, he pulls his arms up and turns on his head. He slams his hands back down, stopping mid-turn, and flips into an upright position, his knees bent, his arms on the outside of his legs. His feet scurry around in circle, and he lifts his arms so as not to break to circular movement. He then launches his foot over his arm bringing himself to a standing position with his feet spread wide apart.

Without moving his feet off the ground, he slides them together so that he is standing straight. He brings his arms sharply to his hips and holds that pose for a while, before dropping his arms and moving so that he is in a natural position.

None of us say anything, or even move. The blush returns to Caleb's cheeks and he rushes over to the stereo. After pausing the music, he walks back over to us. "Well," he mumbles. "Say _something_."

Shaking myself out of my daze, I press the _end record_ button on my phone screen, close my mouth (my jaw had dropped somewhere in the middle of Caleb's dance routine), and put my phone back on the ground, next to me.

"What... how... Oh my God... Just-" I stutter. I exhale loudly and try to form a coherent thought.

"THAT WAS FREAKING AWESOME!" Uriah screams. The rest of us all begin to cheer. The blush stays on Caleb's cheeks, but he smiles a little. When our cheering comes to an end, Caleb lets out a nervous laugh.

"Shauna, was it?" he asks, looking at Shauna. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Shauna decides with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay. I dare you to brush your teeth, then drink a glass of orange juice."

Clever. I would have never thought of that... Apparently, Shauna doesn't know what happens when you chug down a glass OJ after brushing your teeth, because she agrees with a confused expression plastered on her face.

She heads into the bathroom, then comes out a couple minutes later. She pours herself a glass of orange juice, and gulps it down. After a couple sips, her eyes go wide and her eyebrows knit together in distaste, but she doesn't remove the cup from her lips. When she's drained the cup of all its juice, she sticks her tongue out and scrunches up her nose. "That's gross!" she exclaims.

Caleb nods and mutters, "I learned that the hard way too." I smile remembering back to when Caleb and I were around twelve years old, when our family had gone to help the Amity harvest their crops. It was very hot that day, and our thick Abnegation robes didn't help. Even though Caleb and I had just brushed our teeth, we gladly accepted the glasses of orange juice a kind Amity man offered us. My mouth had still had a minty taste, and when that combined with the sweet citrus of the orange juice, it was not a pleasant taste. Apparently, Caleb had thought the same thing, because his eyes had widened and he took no more than a sip. But of course, because we were Abnegation, we could not cry out at our dislike for the drink. That would be rude. And besides, a drink is not for enjoyment- it is to quench thirst. At least in Abnegation, anyway.

"Candor or Dauntless, Will?" Shauna questions.

"Candor," Will replies. Of course, Will's answer earned a "Pansycake!" from Uriah.

"Shut up, Uriah!" Shauna shouts. Turning to Will, she asks, "Alright. So, your girlfriend has been turned into an animal and the only way to restore them to their human form is to mate with her. Here's the question: Which animal would cause you the least amount of psychological damage?"

"What kind of question is that?" Will asks. At the same time he spoke, Zeke said, "What the hell, Shauna?" and Lynn told Shauna, "Your brain is diseased."

Shauna does nothing but await the answer to her extremely disturbing question.

Will thinks for a moment, a blank expression on his face, before saying, "The truthful answer to that question is I have no idea." Shauna opens her mouth to protest against Will's response, but before she can say anything, Will asks Zeke, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"After that mess," Zeke say, flicking his wrist lazily toward Will and then to Shauna (which causes a sour look to appear on Shauna's face), "I think I'll stick with Dauntless."

"I dare you to proclaim your love to the first person you see," Will decides.

Zeke, Marlene, and I head into the Pit. The first person Zeke sees is the drunk guy who thought Zeke was a girl earlier. Marlene and I start giggling and Zeke groans. "Do I _have_ to?" Zeke whines.

"No. You could take off your pants if you wanted to," Marlene reminds him.

Zeke looks from his pants, to the drunk guy, then sighs. "Let's get this over with," he grumbles.

"Hey," he says grumpily, tapping the drunk dude on the shoulder.

"Hey!" the drunk guy slurs in what I think is his attempt at a seductive voice.

"I love you," Zeke says unemotionally.

"Love you too, Little Missy!" Drunk-Dude exclaims. He then gives Zeke a sloppy, wet kiss and stumbles away toward the cafeteria.

Did you get that, I ask Marlene- who was recording on her phone- through my laughter. She nods and we skip back to the apartment, Zeke dragging his feet behind us.

When we get back to Zeke's apartment, Marlene and I explain what happened, and show everyone the video. "Quiet down!" Zeke shouts as we all howl with laughter. Even Caleb had snickered a little.

"Oh... Is someone a little grumpy?" Uriah teases in a voice you would use to talk to a baby. Zeke grumbles something I cant quite hear, and Uriah laughs.

"On with the game!" Uriah declares.

** A/N: If you couldn't quite picture the moves Caleb was doing during his break dance, watch the first forty nine seconds of "Unbelievable 6 Year Old Girl Break Dancing" on YouTube. To write about Caleb's dance, I really just described what I saw in the first forty nine seconds of that video. Also, I can't take credit for Shauna's bizarre dare- I found it on Yahoo Answers. It was in an answer Susan W had left. **

** Leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far! Constructive criticism is accepted, just please don't be mean.**

** Love you guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_"On with the game!" Uriah declares._

Zeke scans the room, looking for the perfect victim. His eyes stop on his brother. "Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?"

"I am not a pansycake," Uriah replies calmly. "DAUNTLESS!"

A grin spreads across Zeke's face and he claps his hands together. "I was hoping you would pick that," Zeke says slyly. Uriah's smile falters at the gleefulness from his brother. "I dare you to pour maple syrup down your pants."

Uriah narrows his eyes at Zeke. "Just my pants or my underpants?" Uriah asks uncertainly.

"Underpants," Zeke clarifies. And now Uriah is shirtless. "Pansycake!" Zeke accuses.

"Let's see you pour syrup into your undies!" Uriah retorts. At Zeke's quietness, Uriah smiles triumphantly and says, "That's what I thought." Turning to face Lynn, he adds, "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Lynn says lazily as she picks at a hangnail.

"Right," Uriah mumbles. "I dare you to pick my nose," he tells her.

"That's disgusting!" Lynn shouts. "I am not sticking my finger up Uriah's nostril." She whips her shirt over her head as if her life depended on it.

"Wow. Two pansycakes in a row," Shauna says. Both Uriah and Lynn glare at her.

"Fine then, Shauna. Candor or Dauntless?" Lynn asks.

Shauna looks at Lynn as if she's a bomb that's about to explode. "Candor," she says slowly.

"Who was your first crush?" Lynn asks. By the mischievous look on Lynn's face, I can tell she already knows the answer.

Shauna blushes and mumbles, "I had a crush on my teacher in Lower School when I was five." A few laughs escape our mouths, and Shauna turns toward me. "Tris," she says. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I decide on after a moment of hesitation.

"I dare you to sit on Four's lap for the rest of the game," Shauna states. I smile and- ignoring Caleb's protests- scoot over onto Tobias's lap.

"Candor or Dauntless, Christina?" I ask.

"Old habits die hard: Candor," Christina responds.

I think for a moment. What's a good Candor for Christina? "What's the weirdest nickname you've ever had?" I ask her. I have no idea how or why I thought of that.

Christina doesn't hesitate a moment before stating simply, with a blank face, "Juicy Chris-Bob."

We all laugh and I shake my head saying, "I'm not even going to ask."

"Candor or Dauntless, Four?" Christina questions.

"Dauntless," he replies immediately.

"Alright. I know you won't tell us what your real name is," she pauses and Tobias nods his head to agree that he will not reveal his real name. I wonder where this is going. _Knowing Christina, this dare could lead to anything_, I think remembering how Caleb got here. "So just tell us what people- other than you- know what your real name is." Christina explains.

"Everyone in the city or in the Dauntless compound?" Tobias asks Christina warily.

"Just because I really want you to answer this, I'll go easy in you; just in the Dauntless compound," Christina replies after a moment of thought.

Tobias hesitates, debating whether or not to go through with this dare. "Okay..." he says slowly. "The people here in the Dauntless compound who know my name are Tris, Eric, and Tori. That's it, I think."

Eric knows who Four really is? Tori I'm not so surprised about- she administers the aptitude tests. "You know his name?!" Christina gasps. I shrug as if it's no big deal. The rest of our friends have their mouths hanging open slightly.

"Caleb? Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks, ignoring our dumbfounded friends.

"Uh, Dauntless?" Caleb phrases it as if it's a question rather than an answer.

"I dare you not to try to break me and Tris up again," Tobias states, narrowing his eyes at my brother. Caleb glares back at him and slips off his navy sweater vest.

I sigh. "Caleb. I'm dating Four and there's nothing you can do about it," I deadpan.

"Beatrice, he's too old and too..." he pauses, in search of an appropriate word. "Dauntless," he arbitrates.

"In Tris and Four's defense," Will pipes up. "Four is actually pretty tame by Dauntless standards." I shoot him a grateful look as he continues. "I mean yeah, he's scary as hell." The rest of our friends make sounds of agreement and Tobias smirks. "But he's not reckless or barbaric like a lot of Dauntless are."

Caleb opens his mouth to make some kind of smart-ass retort, but I guess nothing comes to mind. He scowls at Tobias (or maybe me.. or both of us. I can't exactly tell since I'm still sitting on Tobias' lap) and snaps, "Marlene. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," she returns. "If your anything like Tris, I don't want to take a dare from you while your angry." I chuckle a little and Marlene grins at me.

"I don't know," Caleb blurts, still upset. "What's something funny you've witnessed?" It's not embarrassing like most Candor questions are meant to be, but the answer will probably be very interesting.

"Okay!" Marlene chirps perkily. "Let's see," she mumbles. After a minute or so, her eyes light up, and she sits up straight, preparing to tell us a humorous story. "One time Uri, Lynn, and I were walking around the Pit. I think we were fourteen. We passed this shop that had the cutest dress on display. I dragged Uriah and Lynn into the store and asked the sales-lady-person where in the store I could find that dress. She handed me the dress in the only size they had left. It was too big to fit me, but I held it up to Uri and it looked about the right size. With some coaxing, bribery, and threats, I finally convinced Uriah to put the dress on. He put it on and actually looked rather nice in it... It was really funny, though; seeing him in a short, tight, bejeweled dress. I still have pictures!"

Marlene smiles lightheartedly as Uriah blushes and smiles sheepishly. Caleb continues to pout at the fact that I refuse to break up with Tobias. Lynn sits with her arms crossed, smirking. Tobias grins, laughing as he imagines Uriah in a dress. Zeke, Shauna, Christina, Will, and I howl with laughter. "I want one those pictures!" someone- I'm not sure who, I'm laughing too hard to notice- calls out.

"Candor or Dauntless, Mister Zeke?" Marlene addresses.

"Dauntless, Miss Marlene," Zeke responds.

"Lick Lynn's foot," Marlene instructs.

"Why do people keep getting dared to lick me?!" Lynn asks, obviously aggravated at the fact that this will be the second time tonight a Pedrad's tongue makes unwelcomed contact with Lynn's skin. "Don't I get a say in this?" she exasperates.

"Nope!" Marlene sings.

Zeke walks over to where Lynn is sitting, crinkles his nose, grabs Lynn's ankle, and brings her foot to his tongue. When Zeke drops her foot, Lynn picks it back up and kicks him in the face. "OW!" Zeke screams, clamping a hand over his nose. "What was that for?!"

"Licking me," Lynn states coolly. I turn my gaze toward Caleb and see looks of both disapproval and shock on his face. Being an Erudite transfer from Abnegation, he is not used to violence. For the rest of us in the room, punching or kicking a friend is as ordinary as a high-five or a hand shake.

"It was a dare!" Zeke retorts. "You didn't have to kick me." Zeke pulls his hand away from his nose. He checks to make sure his nose isn't bleeding, then moves on with the game as if nothing happened. "Will- you haven't gone in a while. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Will challenges.

"Go into the Pit and belt out part of the song 'Fancy'," Zeke tells Will.

Will shrugs. "Who's coming with?" Christina, Zeke, and I end up going. When we get to the Pit, Will clarifies with Zeke that he doesn't have to sign the whole song, then begins to sing at the top of his lungs.

_ "I'm so fancy_

_ You already know_

_ I'm in the fast lane_

_ From L.A. to Tokyo _

_ I'm so fancy_

_ Can't you taste this gold?_

_ Remember my name_

_ 'Bout to blow_

_ Trash the hotel_

_ Let's get drunk at the mini bar_

_ Make the phone call_

_ Feels so good getting what I want_

_ Yeah, keep on turning it up_

_ Chandelier swinging, we don't give a- _

_ Film star, yeah I'm deluxe_

_ Classic, expensive, you don't get to tough_

_ Ow!"_

As he screams/sings "Ow!" he does what would of been a hair flip if his hair was long enough. Zeke, Christina, and I are all laughing so hard, we're getting just as many weird looks as Will was while he was singing.

It was hilarious! The whole time he was singing, he was strutting around, and doing awkward and sexy dance moves. It made it even funnier that his singing was off-key and pitchy.

As we walk back to Zeke's apartment, Will continues to walk a runway walk as we continue to laugh.

We return to the apartment, and I plop back down in Tobias' lap. As Tobias absentmindedly plays with my hair, and my friends laugh at Christina's recount of what happened in the Pit, I smile. This is why I transferred: freedom.

** A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! Love you guys- see ya next update! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Special thanks to my friend Jen for coming up with some hilarious dares!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. Divergent belongs to Veronica Roth.**

_ We return to the apartment, and I plop back down in Tobias' lap. As Tobias absentmindedly plays with my hair, and my friends laugh at Christina's recount of what happened in the Pit, I smile. This is why I transferred: freedom._

"Shauna, Candor or Dauntless?" Will says, bringing me out of my reminisce.

"Dauntless," Shauna chooses.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Zeke."

Shauna examines Zeke for a moment before sliding her tank top over her head. "Nah. I have more layers than him," she reasons. Zeke and Will nod their head, acknowledging her logic. "Candor or Dauntless, Christina?"

"Dauntless," Christina says in her British accent. I giggle a little; I forgot about her dare to talk with a British accent until the end of the game.

"I dare you to barge into the cafeteria and complain that your doughnut had a hole in it," Shauna says. As an after thought, she adds, "You still have to talk with an accent."

"Okay," Christina agrees. She stands up and together, she, Will, and Shauna make their way to the cafeteria.

When they come back ten, maybe fifteen minutes later, Shauna motions for us to gather around her. We do as we're told, and she plays the video.

_ Christina pushes open the double doors of the kitchen and stomps in. "I have a complaint," she spits. "I demand to talk to whoever is in charge," she shouts at the group of chefs doing various tasks._

_ "That would be me," says a man, holding his hand in the air. He is average height, has light skin, and light brown hair. His eyes are wide and a blue grey similar to mine. His nose narrow at the top, and wide on the bottom. His arms are covered in tattoos of Dauntless flames. He looks quite taken aback at Christina's outburst. "What's the matter?" he asks confusedly._

_ "My doughnut had a hole in it!" Christina shrieks. "Right in the middle! A hole!"_

_ "Uh... It's supposed to, uh, have a hole in it," stutters the head chef, raising an eyebrow._

_ "Yeah and the Erudite are supposed to fail every test," Christina says sarcastically. "Now why was there a hole in my doughnut?"_

_ "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the head chef says._

_ "Fine," Christina snaps. "But tomorrow morning, there better not be a hole in my doughnut." And with that, she turns on her heel and marches out the door._

The video comes to an end, and my friends and I howl with laughter. Christina laughs along with us. "Candor or Dauntless, Uriah?" Christina asks.

"Candor," Uriah says. We all gasp, then simultaneously shout, "Pansycake!"

"If you only had twenty four hours left to live," Christina prompts. "what would you do?"

"Easy," Uriah says. He then answers the question as if he had thought about it before. Maybe he has- who knows what goes on in Uriah's bizarre mind. "I would spend eleven ours scarfing down as much Dauntless cake as I could, eleven ours kissing Marlene, one hour and fifty five minutes playing paint ball, then I would slap Eric and tell him he was a sadistic bastard." He says if with a blank expression, as if he was reading something out of a text book. We all stare at him, eyebrows raised. "Trissy-Poo! Candor or Dauntless?"

Trissy-Poo? "First off, don't call me 'Trissy-Poo'. And Candor- we haven't done many of those."

"Alright, Trissy_kins_. What's the strangest dream you've ever had?"

"Don't call me Trissykins either," I tell him before trying to recall an odd dream I've had. I have to think about it for a moment. "Well," I say. "I was walking by the chasm and a pony flew out. It told me that if I wanted to be a true Candor then I would have to get on it's back and we would fly beyond the fence. But, I told it I didn't want to be a Candor- I wanted to be a Dauntless. So then, he started squirting me with mustard that came out of his nose. I told him I would get on his back if he stopped squirting mustard all over me because I didn't want to ruin my outfit. Oh yeah. By the way, I was wearing a furry, black coat and pajama pants that were patterned with hamburgers. So then, I got on it's back, but it didn't drop me off beyond the fence- it brought me to Four's apartment. So, I went inside and the pony disappeared. His apartment was covered in flowers. Then, Christina and my friend from Abnegation, Susan, showed up and they were wearing the same outfit as me. I asked what we were doing, and the said to follow their lead. They farted and then they started flying, so I did the same thing. We flew around for a while, crying (I'm not sure why but we were really sad) and then I woke up."

My friend all stare at me with puzzled faces. "Candor or Dauntless, Marlene?" I ask. When Marlene responds with Dauntless, I dare her to drink pickle juice. Zeke brings her a jar of pickles, and she chugs the whole glass down.

"I like pickle juice," she explains. I crinkle my nose in dislike. "Caleb: Candor or Dauntless?" Marlene asks him.

"Uh... Um..." Caleb stutters. He has bad experiences with both choices. "Dau- No! Cand- No! Um..."

"Just pick one already or I'll pick for you!" Lynn shouts. Caleb bites his lip, and stutters a few words I can't understand. "For the love of Dauntless cake!" Lynn shouts, annoyed at Caleb's indecisiveness "He picks Dauntless."

"Okay, Caleb. I dare you to like mayo off of the floor," Marlene tells him.

Caleb swipes a finger over Zeke's hardwood floor. When he lifts it back up, a thick patch of dust covers his finger tip. "Um... No..." Caleb says.

"Then strip," Lynn orders, still irked at how long Caleb took to make a decision. Caleb glowers at Lynn as he unbuttons his blue button down, revealing a pale blue t-shirt, and discards it to the side.

"Candor or Dauntless?" Caleb says to Lynn.

"Dauntless. You don't scare me," Lynn taunts. I have a feeling this won't exactly end well.

"I dare you to get Four and Tris to break up." Yep. I was right: this won't end well.

Lynn stares at Four and I for a while, before pulling off the camisole she had on under her shirt. "Tris isn't exactly my friend, so I can't really 'convince' her to do anything. Plus, she probably wouldn't if she knew this was all because of a dare. Also, I may not be scared of you, but Four..." she trails off not needing to finish her sentence. "Zeke. Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Zeke says. "You seem pissed and a pissed Lynn is a dangerous Lynn."

Lynn smirks and asks Zeke, "If you were a girl for one day, what would you do?"

"Flirt with Four of course!" Zeke exclaims in a high pitched voice. We all laugh as he flutters his eyelashes at Tobias and releases a girly sigh.

"Don't you already do that?" Uriah calls out.

"Four, baby," Zeke continues in his bad impression of a girl's voice. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Tobias replies, rolling his eyes good-naturedly at his best friends antics.

"I dare you to take a bite of my deodorant," Zeke tells him, using his normal voice once more.

"Dude! That's gross!" Tobias tells him, making a repulsed face. I giggle.

"So you'll do it?" Zeke asks hopefully.

Tobias grins and shrugs his shoulders. "What the hell; sure."

Zeke runs into the bathroom and comes back with his deodorant. Tobias pops off the cap and eyes it warily for a second. He then takes a tiny bite and spits it into his hand immediately. Coughing, he mutters, "That's disgusting."

"Candor or Dauntless, Will?" Tobias asks after rinsing his mouth.

"Dauntless," Will says.

"I dare you to slap the next person to walk by the apartment."

Will nods and heads out into the hallway. After a couple minutes, we hear a smacking sound meaning Will has completed his dare. The smacking sound is shortly followed buy a cuss word and another sound of skin on skin contact. Will walks back into the apartment clutching his jaw. "Don't. Say. Anything," he growls. We don't say anything. Instead we laugh.

** A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: datcray-crayfangirl, this chapter has the "Zeke and Uriah brotherly moment" you requested :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_ Will nods and heads out into the hallway. After a couple minutes, we hear a smacking sound meaning Will has completed his dare. The smacking sound is shortly followed buy a cuss word and another sound of skin on skin contact. Will walks back into the apartment clutching his jaw. "Don't. Say. Anything," he growls. We don't say anything. Instead we laugh._

Will sighs and sits back down next to Christina, who kisses his cheek. Will replaces his scowl with a small smile and scans the circle. "Candor or Dauntless, Tris?"

"Dauntless," I decide.

Will grins devilishly before saying, "I dare you to call your parents and tell them that you're pregnant." Yeah. That's not happening. I don't say anything, I just pull off my shirt and toss it to the side.

"Marlene: Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor. And Uriah if you call me a pansycake you will not wake up tomorrow morning." Uriah closes his open mouth.

"Who's your least favorite person in the room?" I asks.

Marlene's eyes glide over everyone in the circle. She looks at the ground, biting her lip, and the settles on taking off her top.

"Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?" Marlene asks as she casually tosses her top towards of the pile of discarded clothing.

"Dauntless," Shauna decides.

"I dare you to put lipstick on Zeke with your feet."

"Okay!"

"Wait. Don't I get a say in this?" Zeke asks.

"Nope!" Marlene and Shauna say at the same time.

Zeke sighs as Shauna runs to the bathroom. She comes back with a tube of cherry-red lipstick. Sitting down in front of Zeke, Shauna leans back on her forearms and holds the lipstick between her feet. She then maneuvers the lipstick in messy strokes n the general area of Zeke's lips. "Stop squirming!" Shauna scolds as Zeke wiggles around in a weak attempt to escape the lipstick.

After a few minutes, Zeke's lips (and the skin around his lips) are covered in bright red. "Ugh! Can I wash this off?" Zeke begs.

"Nope!" the entire room- except for Caleb and Zeke- chirps happily. Zeke pouts and Shauna smiles triumphantly. As Shauna crawls back to her seat from where she was sitting in front of Zeke, Zeke grabs her around the waist and she falls back against him with a shriek. Zeke kisses her cheeks, forehead, and generally all over her face, successfully covering her in lipstick. "Zeke! Stop it!" Shauna screeches as she tries to get away from Zeke, but he has to tight a hold of her. I laugh along with everyone else as the lipstick rubs off on Shauna's face.

When Shauna finally breaks free of Zeke's grasp, she fake-glares at him, but fails almost immediately, breaking into a fit of giggles. Of course, we all join in with her laughs. Except for Caleb who is staring at Zeke and Shauna as if they've grown second heads.

"Hey, Caleb!" Shauna shouts loudly. "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," Caleb says slowly. Obviously, he's wary about both options. Reviewing his previous truths and dares in my head, I can see why. My friends and I aren't showing any mercy just because he's not Dauntless. If anything, we're being harder on him just to be annoying.

"What's your honest thoughts about Dauntless?" Shauna asks as she gives a half-hearted attempt to rub off the lipstick kisses from Zeke. That's a good question. It's something I would like to know myself. The room grows quiet as we all stare at Caleb, awaiting the answer.

"I think Dauntless are rowdy, unnecessarily loud, reckless, and violent people who have no regards for safety." With a quick glance at Tobias and I, he adds, "Or age."

I _cannot_ believe he just said that. Apparently no one can, because the whole room is silent. Everyone's eyes shift from Caleb, to Tobias- Four to them, to me. I, on the other hand, keep my eyes locked on Caleb, glaring the whole time. Caleb glares back without waver. After a long period of silence (Well, long by Dauntless standards anyways. Short for all the other factions, except maybe Amity) Uriah fake-coughs the word, "Pansycake," and everyone (including Tobias and I, but discluding Caleb) breaks into another fit of laughter.

"Can you Dauntless take _anything_ seriously?" Caleb shouts exasperatedly. We ignore him and continue laughing at Uriah's lame insult. "Candor or Dauntless, Beatrice?" Caleb shouts above our laughter. Uriah's comment really wasn't that funny. At first, our laughs were real, but now we're just continuing our hysterics to annoy Caleb. No one gets away with insulting Dauntless without _some_ punishment- no matter how stupid that punishment is.

"Beatrice! Candor or Dauntless?" Caleb repeats when he notices I'm ignoring him.

"Dauntless," I say with a shrug.

"Break up with him," he says, glowering at Tobias.

"Nope," I say, popping the P. I slide out of my jacket and toss it to the side.

"Dude, you already tried that one with Four and it didn't work. What makes you think it would work with Tris? You sure you're an Erudite?" Zeke teases, causing another fit of annoying giggles.

"Why do you even hate Four so much?" Uriah asks.

"Uri he doesn't hate Four," Marlene explains. "He hates Tris's boyfriend who just so happens to be Four."

"I don't get it..." Uriah says, a blank expression on his face.

"Like... If Tris was dating _you_ and _Marlene_ was dating Four, Caleb would hate _you_, but be totally cool with Four," Christian pitches in. "Get it now?"

"Yeah.. Kind of..." Uri says, still sounding a little befuddled.

"Can we get on with the game now?" Lynn says, rolling her eyes.

"Sure. Tris it's your turn," Shauna says.

My turn. Who to choose... Who to choose... "Christina!" I yell. Christina's head whips around to face me, and a grin appears on her face.

"Dauntless, gurl!" she shouts excitedly.

"You sure about that?" I ask devilishly. Her smile falters. "Dare you to lick the toilet." Her smile vanishes all together and she scrunches up her nose.

"I would do that dare if we were at my parent's house back in Candor. I would do it if we were at Four or Shauna's apartment. Hell, I would do that if we were in the dorms! But there is no way that I am licking _Zeke's_ toilet," Christina says, taking off her shirt.

"Hey! My toilet isn't that bad!" Zeke argues.

Christina is ready to counter back: "Really- When was the last time you cleaned it?"

Zeke's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "You're supposed to clean toilets?" he asks, honestly puzzled. Everyone immediately fake-gags and calls out words such us "Gross!" or "Disgusting!"

"Wait," Tobias says. "You're telling me in the two years you have lived here you never once cleaned the toilet?"

"I didn't know you had to clean them!" Zeke shouts, defending himself. We repeat our previous disgust-related words, and gags.

"Dude, that is messed up! Even I know you have to clean toilets!" Uriah exclaims, laughing at his brothers cluelessness. "I don't _do _it, but I know you have to," he adds.

"No regard for safety, age, _or_ cleanliness," Caleb mutters under his breath. Everyone is still yelling at Zeke, so I think I was the only one who heard what he said since he's sitting next to me.

"You know you _could_ leave," I whisper to Caleb. "If you hate Dauntless so much, why are you here?" Caleb simply nods his head toward Tobias who is too busy laughing to notice Caleb. "Caleb, has anyone ever told you that you are way too over protective?" I ask.

"No," he responds.

"Well, you are."

"Beatrice. It's just your my little sister. I still see you as the little four year old jumping rope back in Abnegation. It's hard to wrap my mind around the fact that your old enough to date. Also, the fact that your... Dauntless."

_Awwww_, I think. Giving in, I forget his moodiness from a few minutes ago. I scoot off of Tobias's lap and wrap my arms around Caleb. "I love you, Caleb," I tell him.

"I love you too, Tris," he says. I pull away from him and scrunch my eyebrows together, changing my expression to look as if I'm studying him.

"Call me Beatrice," I tell him. "'Tris' doesn't sound right coming from your mouth." We laugh and hug once more.

"Awww! Sibling love!" Zeke coos. "Come here, little brother," he says to Uri. Uriah stands up from his spot and jumps into Zeke's open arms so that Zeke is holding him bridal-style. The brothers laugh and Zeke sets Uriah down and they embrace again, but in a less comical style.

Shauna turns toward Lynn who shrugs and they hug too.

"I feel so left out!" Marlene exclaims whilst laughing. "The curse of being an only child."

"Come on, siblings. Let's get back to the game!" Will shouts. "Christina- It's your turn."

As Christina asks Lynn the question of the night, I scoot back onto Tobias's lap. I smile when he wraps his arms around me.

"Dauntless," Lynn says.

"I dare you to tell us who you like," Christina says, wiggling her eyebrows. Of course Christina is asking that. She probably is hoping Lynn says Caleb so she can make them fall in love by daring them to play seven minutes in heaven together or something. But instead of answering, Lynn wiggles out of her jeans leaving her in only a bra and underpants.

"Will?" Lynn says curtly.

"Dauntless," Will says. Brave; Lynn is scowling, grouchy that she's the first one in only undergarments. And as Zeke said, a pissed Lynn is a dangerous Lynn.

"Call your mom or dad or sister or whatever and ask him or her if he or she believes in aliens."

"But I already did a prank call. Remember? The 'I hid the body' thing?" Will complains. Either this boy hasn't figured Lynn out, or he's _insanely_ brave.

"Whatever. Are you doing it or not?" Lynn snaps.

Will sighs, takes out his phone, and dials the number. He puts it on speaker so we can all hear. "Hello? Will? What's wrong?" Cara's voice says from the other side of the line.

"Hey, Cara, do you believe in aliens?"

"Yes, Will, I do actually. If you think about it, it's completely logical. It's unreasonable for us humans to believe that we are the only life forms in this universe. If there-"

"Bye, Cara," Will says, hanging up on his sister mid-sentence. When we stare at him oddly he says. "She would have gotten into one of her Erudite-logic-rants and I really didn't want to listen to it," Will explains. "Uh, no offense, Caleb."

Will's passive expressions turns into a sly grin. "My next victim will be..."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_ Will's passive expressions turns into a sly grin. "My next victim will be..."_

"Zeke," Will decides.

"Dauntless!" Zeke yells.

"I dare you to chug down a bottle of hot sauce."

"Psh, that's child's play," Zeke says, standing up and heading into the kitchen. A minute later, he returns with a full bottle of hot sauce and a water bottle.

"Ready... Go!" Shauna yells. At Shauna's signal, Zeke places the bottle to his lips and drinks gulps of the hot sauce. After about half the bottle, his eyes widen and his eyebrows scrunch together. When he's drained the bottle of the last drop of hot sauce, he tosses Shauna the empty bottle. Heavily panting and fanning his tongue, he looks around the room for his water bottle.

"Where's... my... water...?" Zeke pants.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you want this?" Uriah says, holding up the now empty water bottle and placing a hand over his heart. "I'm sorry I just got so thirsty," Uriah says innocently.

"You... little... shit..." Zeke pants out. He springs up from his seat and lunges at Uriah, but, realizing his tongue is still on fire, turns on his heel and sprints into the kitchen in search of more water. When Zeke leaves the room, we all burst out laughing.

"Good one, Uri," I call.

He smirks at me and says, "All in a day's work," while he straightens a make believe tie.

"You're going to be the death of me one day, Uriah," Zeke says, sitting back down. "I must now get revenge, so, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless. I am not scared of you, nor am I a pansycake," Uriah says matter-of-factly.

"If you aren't a pansycake, then you will let me clean my ears out with a cotton swab, and then you will lick the earwax coated cotton swab," Zeke challenges. There are three thoughts running through my mind. Number one: Gross! Number two: How the hell did Zeke come up with that? Number three: Is Uriah really going to do this?

Number three is answered when Uriah shouts, "I am not a pansycake. I accept this dare." One word: Ew!

Zeke heads into the bathroom and comes back with a cotton swab. "You call them cotton swabs?" Marlene says conversationally. "I call the Q-tips."

"Why 'Q' tips?" Christina asks. "The tip doesn't look anything like a 'Q'."

"That's why I call them cotton swabs: It makes more sense," Zeke says.

"All Q-tips are cotton swabs, but not all cotton swabs are Q-tips. Q-tips are a specific brand of cotton swabs," Caleb says in the factual tone that only the Erudite use.

"Is that like 'Not all fingers are thumbs, but all thumbs are fingers'?" I ask.

"Exactly," Caleb says, nodding approvingly at me.

"Why are we discussing cotton swabs?" Christina asks. "Let's get on with this dare!" We all cheer and pump our fists excitedly.

Zeke sticks one of the ends of the bright-white cotton swab in his ear, moves it around in a circular motion, then takes it out of his ear and hands it to Uriah.

Uriah stares at it, almost like he's examining it. He's perfectly still for a moment, then, without warning, rubs the cotton swab up against his tongue. His face scrunches up in repulsion and he drops the cotton swab onto the floor. He takes one of the slices of bread from his face that are still there from when Marlene turned him into a PB&J sandwich, and takes a huge bite of it. "Peanut butter makes earwax taste better," Uriah announces. "Christina, Pansycake or Dauntless?"

"Well when you put it like that I kinda have to pick Dauntless," Christina says.

"Excellent! I declare you not a pansycake for the time being," Uriah replies.

"Wow! Thanks, Uriah!" Christina says sarcastically.

"You are welcome. Now, your dare is to walk around the Pit and ask random people if the like mayonnaise," Uriah states.

"Okay," Christina says. She stands up and, as a second thought, asks, "Can I put my shirt back on."

"Mmmm," Uriah thinks, puckering his mouth. "No. I want people to think you're insane."

Christiana roles her eyes, but walks to the Pit nonetheless. Zeke and I go with her.

"Excuse me," Christina says to the girl I egged earlier today. Ash is her name if I remember correctly. "Do you like mayo?" Christina is doing an excellent job of keeping a straight face while performing this ridiculous dare.

"Do I like- What?" Ash is looking at Christina like she belongs in a mental institution.

"Mayo," Christina repeats. "Do you like mayo?"

Ash runs her hands over her face, takes a deep breath, then walks away muttering, "First the egg and now this?"

Zeke and I laugh at Ash's reaction as Christina walks over to a couple: A woman with magenta colored hair and a man with multiple tattoos covering his arms. "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering," Christina starts. "Do you like mayonnaise?" The man shrugs and the woman shakes her head no, and without farther question, they walk away, hand in hand.

"Do you like mayo?" Christina shouts as she approaches Eric. Uh oh... I don't know if this will end well.

"What the hell, initiate?" Eric snarls. "Where's your shirt?"

"Do you like mayo?" Christina repeats, ignoring Eric's comments.

"I think those simulations have messed with your brain," Eric says. He then walks in the opposite direction of Christina, shaking his head and absentmindedly twisting one of the piercings in his lip.

"Was that enough?" Christina calls, looking over her shoulder at Zeke and I.

"I think so. Let's go," Zeke replies through laughter. When we get back to the apartment, we share what happened with the rest of the group, then return to the game.

"Candor or Dauntless, Four?" Christina questions.

"Dauntless," Tobias replies calmly.

"I dare you to let me paint your nails pink," Christina says.

Tobias groans. "Fine but before we leave tonight you better take it off."

"Kk!" Christina squeals. She pulls a small container of nail polish out of the pocket of her jeans and beckons Tobias towards her. I slide off of his lap and he unwillingly walks over toward Christina.

"You keep nail polish in you pocket?" I asks.

Christina nods. "Nail polish and a nail file in this one," she says, tapping her right pocket. "And mascara and eyeliner in this one." She taps her left pocket.

"Chrissy, you're a tad bit obsessed with make-up," I say. My friends make sounds of agreement.

"No I'm not and don't call me Chrissy," Christina says."Okay, Four. All done! Don't touch anything or the polish will smudge."

"Why does it matter if you're taking this crap off my nails later tonight?" Tobias asks.

"It just does," Christina exasperates. Tobias roles his eyes and sits back down in his seat. I sit back down on his lap, but when Tobias tries to wrap his arms around me, Christina catches him and scolds, "Four! Don't touch anything until your nails are dry!"

"Candor or Dauntless, Zeke?" Tobias asks, ignoring Christina and wrapping his arms around me anyways.

"Dauntless, duh," Zeke says.

"I dare you to tell everyone about last Christmas Eve," Tobias tells him mischievously. Zeke blushes and he clears his throat, preparing to tell what I'm guessing is a very embarrassing story.

"Well last Christmas Eve, some guy dressed up as Santa so that all of the little kids could sit on his lap and tell him what they want for Christmas," Zeke begins. "My aunt asked me to take my little cousin. They were only doing the Santa thing for one day, and my aunt was going to be stuck at the fence that whole day. So, I took my little cousin."

"The whole story, Zeke," Tobias pesters.

"Fine," Zeke sighs. "Before I took her, Four and I were working out in the training room. I ended up drinking like six water bottles and I never went to the bathroom." I think I know where this story is going. I bite my lip to keep from laughing at my prediction and listen intently to Zeke tell his story.

"I didn't know how long the line was going to be. I really had to pee but we were almost at the front of the line, and I did not want to leave and have to go to the back of the line. When we finally got to the front of the line, I had to pee so freaking bad! My little cousin sat on Santa's lap and told him what she wanted for Christmas. When she finished, I was seriously just about to pee in my pants. We were finally able to go, but then Santa told me to come sit on his lap." Yep. I definitely know where this is going.

"I tried to politely decline. I was like, 'No thank you. We have to go.' But the guy was so persistent! He seriously _wouldn't_ let me leave until I sat on his lap. So I sat down and he asked me, 'What do you want for Christmas, little boy?' I opened my mouth to say, 'I'm not a little boy. I'm seventeen! And for Christmas I want you to step off and let me leave.' But then I realized Santa was wet." A few of us, including me, giggle.

"Yeah... I peed on Santa..." At this, we all break into hysterical laughter.

"What did you do?" Will asks through his laughter.

Zeke blushes an even deeper red and says, "I sprung up from his lap, yelled 'Merry Christmas!' and the grabbed my cousin's hand and ran out of there. God, it was so humiliating! There I was, seventeen years old, not only sitting on Santa's lap, but peeing on it." We continue laughing, but Zeke decides to move things along: "Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?"

"Dauntless," Shauna says immediately.

"I dare you to kiss me," Zeke says, comically puckering his still lipstick-covered lips.

Shauna roles her eyes. "Oh, come here, you dumbass," she says. She then grabs Zeke by the shoulder and pulls him forward so that their lips meet. "Happy?" Shauna asks, smirking, when they pull away.

Zeke nods his head and smiles. "Very," he responds.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Shauna asks. When Marlene chooses Dauntless, Shauna dares her to go find Lauren and tell her she's a terrible instructor.

"Yeah... No," Marlene says. "Sorry but I would prefer not to have any broken bones while I go through my fear landscape tomorrow."

Shauna nods and mumbles, "Understandable," as Marlene takes off her leggings. Now Marlene joins Lynn in the in-underwear-only group.

"Fear landscape?" Caleb asks.

"It's the final test of Dauntless initiation," Tobias responds. "Initiates are injected with a serum that brings their fears to the surface of their minds. They go through all of their fears. Usually people have ten to fifteen. You don't move onto your next fear until you either calm your breathing and heart rate, or face your fear head-on. Initiates are timed. The faster their time, the better."

"Guys! We're playing Candor or Dauntless to forget about the test tomorrow! Don't start talking about it or I'll get all nervous again!" Uriah complains.

"Wait, one more question," Caleb says, his Erudite thirst for knowledge getting the better of him. "What's the lowest number of fears someone has ever had?"

"Four," Tobias states calmly.

Caleb's eyes widen. "Y-you?" he stutters.

"Yup! Four here holds the Dauntless record for lowest number of fears," Zeke says, slinging an arm around Tobias's shoulder.

"What are your fears?" Caleb asks.

Tobias just shakes his head. "There are only three people in the entire world who know what four of my fears are and one of them is dead. I'm not telling you."

"Come on guys! Back to the game," Uriah whines.

"Candor or Dauntless, Uriah?" Marlene asks.

Uriah clears his throat and sits up straight. He smacks his lips a few times before yelling, "DAUNTLESS!" as loud as he could. Startled, the rest of us clap our hands over our ears. The nine of us glare at Uriah who proudly smirks back.

"Jesus, Uriah. Not so loud!" Marlene says. "And I dare you to bite into a paintball."

Uriah shrugs. "Nothing I haven't done before."

"You've bitten a paint ball before?" Shauna asks. "I knew you were a little odd, but that seems flat out weird."

"On the train back from capture the flag he tried to pop a paint ball and splatter me with the paint," I say. "but it back fired and it sprayed in his mouth."

"Gross! What'd it taste like?" Shauna asks Uriah.

"I dunno," Uriah says. "I need a refresher."

Zeke takes that as his cue to go get a paint ball. He comes back a minute later holding a worn black card board box. He flips open the lid and holds it out to Uriah who selects a neon pink paint ball- the same color as the one he tasted on the train. He takes a bite out of it without any hesitation, but immediately spits it back into his hand.

"So what does it taste like?" Shauna asks, eager to hear the answer.

"Shit," Uriah says plainly.

Shauna roles her eyes. "Be more specific please," she patronizes.

"It tastes like gooey, slimy, fish intestines and moldy lotion," Uriah tells her.

"I don't think lotion _can_ mold," Shauna says.

"Yes it can," Caleb replies. "Some lotions are made with ingredients such as goat's milk and when left-"

"Bla-bla-bla-bla-bla," Lynn says, cutting Caleb off. "Just move on with the game."

"You're not a very nice person, are you?" Caleb asks, irritated with Lynn.

"Nope," Lynn says, popping the P. She doesn't go into farther detail.

"Candor or Dauntless, mean-one?" Uriah says, referring to Lynn.

Lynn roles her eyes at Uriah's nickname for her, but does not object to it. "Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss Caleb," Uriah tells her.

"Fine," Lynn groans.

"Up-bup-bup. I wasn't finished yet," Uriah says, wagging a finger at Lynn. "I dare you to kiss Caleb... on the lips."

Lynn roles her eyes again, walks over to Caleb, and gives him a peck on the lips. Wiping her mouth, she walks back to the other side of the room.

"Now that that's done," Lynn says. "Candor or Dauntless, Christina?"

** A/N: This was my favorite chapter so far. What about you? What's your favorite chapter so far? Your favorite dare? Favorite truth? Leave a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Please read the A/N at the bottom.**

**Shout out to datcray-crayfangirl and astrid-angel4ever for helping me with dare ideas. **

**Disclaimer: Own Divergent? Psh, I'm just borrowing it.**

_"Now that that's done," Lynn says. "Candor or Dauntless, Christina?"_

"Dauntless," Christina responds.

"I dare you to do a handstand and take a drink of water."

"Um, okay?"

Christina stands up and walks to the barren wall on the other side of the room. "Will someone bring a glass of water?" she asks. Zeke immediately springs up from his seat and brings Christina a glass of water.

"Go up into a hand stand and I'll put the glass to your lips," Zeke tells her. Christina nods and pushes herself into a handstand, her body leaning on the empty wall for balance.

Zeke places the glass to Christina's lips, tilting it forward so the water enters her mouth. Christina tries to swallow, but ends up coughing and dribbling water all over the floor.

"Try again!" Uriah shouts.

"It's hard!" Christina says whilst laughing.

Nevertheless, Zeke pours more water into Christina's mouth. She ends up swallowing it, but coughing uncontrollably. She pushes her feet onto the wall, flipping out of the handstand. Once she's on her feet, she coughs once more, then bursts out laughing along with the rest of us. "It's hard," she repeats. "Candor or Dauntless, Uriah?"

"Dauntless! I ain't no pansycake!"

"I dare you to sit on Zeke's lap for the rest of the game."

"Okay!" Uriah chirps. He plops down on Zeke's lap, then wraps his arms around Zeke's neck. "Hey there, big bro," Uriah says in a seductive voice. We all erupt into laughter.

"Damn, Uriah, you need to lay off the Dauntless cake," Zeke says. We laugh again.

"Yeah. Love you too," Uriah says, rolling his eyes. "Four, buddy, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," Tobias states.

"I dare you to shave off your eyebrows."

"No way," Tobias says, shaking his head. I lean forward do he can pull off his shirt.

"Aw, you're no fun," Uriah pouts.

"Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?"

"Candor," she replies.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

Shauna thinks for a moment before launching into a story: "When Zeke and I were younger, we used to go on 'adventures'," She begins, putting air quotes around the word 'adventures'. "One time, when we were seven I think, we actually left the compound. We rode all the way to Amity. While we were at Amity, we ran around screaming 'I'M DISTURBING THE PEACE!' as loud as we could. Then, when the train was coming back, we pulled some farmers' pants down right before jumping on." Shauna smiles proudly while the rest of us stare at her and Zeke in disbelief.

Finally, Uriah breaks the silence, "Why did you not bring me with you?!"

Shauna shrugs. "Adventures were Zeke and my thing." Uriah's mouth hangs open and he stares at Shauna with wide eyes. Apparently, he had never heard this story before. "Candor or Dauntless, Caleb?"

"Uh... Dauntless."

"I dare you to go through your fear landscape," Shauna says with a mischievous smile.

"Okay," Caleb agrees immediately. His reaction surprises.

"Are you sure?" I ask him. "You'll be facing your deepest, darkest, worst fears head on."

"For Erudite initiation, I'm doing a piece on simulations. I think my work could really benefit if I get to experience the fear landscape myself."

"You do understand how much bravery and skill this takes?" I ask him.

"What? You don't think I have bravery or skill?" he snaps.

Not wanting to get into another argument with my brother, I quickly cover up my mistake. "I'm just saying you don't have an aptitude for Dauntless, and you have zero hands-on experience with this. All the Dauntless practice facing one fear at a time before going through all of them."

"I'm sure. This will help me with my initiation." Why does he have to be so stubborn?

"We won't be able to watch. I have access to the serum, but unless we want to wait for a couple hours, I can't get the supplies we need to watch his simulation. I say we put him under and have him tell us his fears when he's done," Tobias suggests. Everyone is quick to agree.

When we get to the fear landscape room, Tobias injects Caleb. A minute later, the simulation over takes him.

"And now we wait," Marlene states.

"And now we wait," Tobias confirms.

In the end, "waiting" results in make out sessions between Shauna and Zeke, Marlene and Uriah, Christina and Will, and Tobias and I. And a lot of grumbling from Lynn. As Tobias and I kiss, every once in a while I hear the muttered words "disgusting", or "PDA", or just plain "Ugh!" from Lynn.

After who nows how long, Lynn has finally had enough. Tobias and I are mid-kiss when our heads are slammed together. We separate, glaring at Lynn as we rub our foreheads. Looking around the room, I realize all the couples are rubbing their heads as well.

"I'm bored," Zeke complains after fifteen minutes of waiting for Caleb to go through his landscape.

"I told him this was a bad idea. He doesn't have the training we all have. Why did you even suggest this, Shauna?" I ask.

"I was curious what an Erudite was afraid of. I bet it'll be something like watching a library burn down. I should have thought this through, though..."

Thirty three minutes and forty two seconds after Caleb was put under the simulation (we were timing it), he wakes up.

Uriah and I stop our game of Pat-a-Cake and look toward Caleb. He has his heads in his hands and his breathing is ragged. I stand up and approach him. "You okay Caleb?" I ask him, placing a hand on his back.

He let's out a long, shaky breath and mumbles, "Yeah..."

"Come on," I say, addressing the entire room. "Let's get back to the apartment."

Once we're back, sitting in a lopsided circle, me on Tobias's lap, Uriah on Zeke's, Caleb has calmed down.

"So what were your fears?" Will asks. "How many did you have?"

Caleb does a quick count up then says, "I had fifteen. Is that good or bad?"

"Neither," Tobias answers. "It's around the average."

"What about my time?"

"Your time was kind of terrible to be honest," Christina says. "But, like Tris said, you don't have an aptitude for Dauntless, nor do you have the training we have." Caleb nods his head in understanding.

"So what were your fears?" Shauna presses.

"Spiders, an avalanche, the dog from the aptitude test trying to eat me, watching the Erudite library burn down-"

"I knew it!" Shauna squeals. Caleb shoots her a glare and she calms down. "Sorry. Continue."

"Public humiliation, Jeanine Matthews using me as a lab rat, getting trapped in a tornado, not being able to read, not being able to move or talk, getting sent outside the fence, being trapped in a burning building, having a gun held to my head, lightning, getting hit by a car, and..." He pauses and let's out a shaky breath. "My last fear was oblivion." **(A/N: See what I did there? *smiles slyly*)**

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Caleb says, moving the game along.

"Candor," Will says.

"Have you ever kissed a guy before?" Caleb asks.

"Nope," Will says.

Uriah hops out of Zeke's lap and runs over to Will. Before Will can even ask what he's doing, Uriah kisses Will right on the lips. Okay then...

"What the hell, Uriah?" Will exclaims.

"You said you've never kissed a guy before, so I took matters into my own hands. No need to thank me," Uriah states.

"Why would I thank you?" Will asks, annoyed.

"You can cross 'kiss a dude' off your bucket list now," Uriah says proudly.

"That wasn't on my bucket list! I don't even have a bucket list!"

"Oh well. It's still good to experience new things. And no offense, Will, but you're a terrible kisser," Uriah informs him with a smirk.

Will roles his eyes. "I'm getting you back for that, Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?"

** A/N: So, somebody asked me about doing a sequel. I still have a lot to do with this story, but I think I will end up doing a sequel if this story does well. So, if this story can get 100 reviews by the time I'm done with it, I will write a sequel. If you have any questions about the sequel, leave them in a review or PM me. :)**

** Also, did anyone get my oblivion joke?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all my lovely reviewers! The last chapter got so many positive reviews. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

_ Will roles his eyes. "I'm getting you back for that, Uriah. Candor or Dauntless?"_

"Is that even a question?" Uriah taunts.

"Right..." Will mumbles. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Lynn."

"Fine. Come on, Lynn," Uriah says. Lynn grumbles something inaudible- knowing her it was probably negative- but follows Uriah into Zeke's bedroom nonetheless.

"You seven minutes starts... NOW!" Zeke says, starting a timer.

The rest of us stay quiet in an attempt to hear what's going on on the other side of the door. For almost five minutes, it's quiet. Then we hear a scream.

We immediately rush into Zeke's room, all of us expecting to see an ax murderer attempting to kill Uriah and Lynn. But no. Instead we find Lynn holding Uriah in a head lock.

"Are we interrupting something?" Shauna asks, eyebrows raised.

"Nope. Just proving to Uriah that I could beat him in a fight any time, any where," Lynn says casually as she punches Uriah in the gut.

Uriah grunts, then breaks free of the head lock Lynn had him in. "I ranked above you in stage one," Uriah says He throws a punch at Lynn which she easily blocks. He throws another punch, and this time Lynn's block is too late and Uriah hits her jaw.

A fait beeping noise comes from Zeke's watch. "You're seven minutes are over- time to get back to the game," Zeke tells the two who are still circling each other, arms raised. "Well," Zeke says to no one in particular. "I can honestly say I've never seen anyone play seven minutes in heaven like that."

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless," Uriah asks.

"Candor."

"Pansycake!" Uriah smiles slyly and says, "Do you look at your duty before you flush it?"

Every single person in the room looks at Uriah in bewilderment, and at the same time, we all say, "What the hell, Uri?" Of course, because we all spoke simultaneously, we break into a fit of laughter.

"Well, Christina?" Uriah prompts.

"Um... Yes?" Christina says, phrasing her answer as a question and sounding more confused than embarrassed. "Candor or Dauntless, Marlene?"

"Candor," Marlene responds.

"When did you start liking Uri?" Cristina asks. Typical Christina: All over gossip and romance.

Marlene blushes and looks down at the floor. "Eighth grade," she squeaks.

"I started liking you in Seventh grade," Uriah states proudly, smiling at Mar from his spot on Zeke's lap.

Marlene looks up at him and smiles. "Candor or Dauntless, Four?" she says, moving her gaze from Uriah to Tobias.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss Caleb," Marlene giggles.

"WHAT?!" Caleb shouts.

Tobias on the other hand remains calm. He simply leans toward my brother and kisses him on the cheek. "There. Happy?"

"No," Marlene grumbles. "That's not what I meant."

"Too bad," Tobias smirks. "Candor or Dauntless, Will?"

"Candor," Will replies.

"Pansycake!" Uriah screeches. "What's with all the Candors?"

"What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?"

Will hesitates for a moment, blushing. "Uh..." We all stare at him, awaiting the answer. "When I was little I may or may not have eaten my toenails," Will blurts.

"Gross!" Christina squeals as the rest of us laugh.

"Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" Will shouts above our laughter, trying to remove the attention from himself.

"Da-dauntless," I stutter between laughs.

"I dare you to slap Four across the face as hard as you can." Caleb smirks a little as Will says this.

"Why me?" Tobias says. "Can't she slap Caleb instead?" Caleb's smirk turns into a glare.

"Sorry about this," I say innocently. And I slap him right across the face, just like Will said to.

Tobias mock glares at me and I just role my eyes and kiss him. I smile into the kiss as I hear some wolf-whistles from my friends, and some agitated groaning from Caleb. When I pull away, I turn back around so that I'm facing the center of the circle once more.

"Shauna?" I question. "Candor or Dauntless?" She decides on Dauntless and I dare her to go into the hall and make out with the first person that walks by. She goes into the hall with Tobias as witness, but a few minutes later, they come back and Shauna slips off her pants as she blushes.

"Chicken out, pansycake?" Uriah taunts.

"The first person that walked by was her mom," Tobias says with a laugh.

"Candor or Dauntless, Zeke?" Shauna asks.

"Dauntless," Zeke says confidentially.

"I dare you to snort a spoonful of sugar."

"Can't you get a sinus decease from doing that?" Marlene asks.

"No. Snorting salt can give you a sinus disease, but not sugar. Sugar will just make your nose itch," Caleb explains. Why does he even know that? The Erudite seem to know everything.

Turning my attention to Zeke, I see he now has a bag of sugar and a spoon in his hand. He scoops up a spoonful of sugar, and places it right under his nose. He sniffs, and the sugar flies off the spoon and into his nose.

Zeke wiggles his nose around and Christina calls out, "What does it feel like?"

"It tickles," Zeke replies in a nasally voice. He swipes a tissue from the box next to him and blows his nose. "Oh my God! There's sugar in my boogers!" he exclaims. Okay then... TMI, Zeke... "Candor or Dauntless, Lynn?"

"Dauntless," Lynn says. Of course.

"I dare you to kiss everyone in this room for ten seconds each," Zeke says mischievously. As a second thought, he adds, "Everyone except me!"

Lynn looks down at her outfit which is now only her bra and underwear. "I hate you Zeke," she growls. She pushes herself up from her seat reluctantly, then grudgingly makes her way around the circle, kissing Shauna, then Uriah. Next comes Christina and Will and then me. It's a strange kiss to say the least...

After me comes Tobias, then Caleb. It's funny watching watching Caleb squirm uncomfortably as Lynn kisses him. When Lynn pulls back from Caleb, they both wipe their mouths and give each other looks that clearly say _that was disgusting_.

Lastly comes Marlene, and then Lynn is done with her dare. "I hate you, Zeke," she repeats as she sits down in between Marlene and Shauna.

"You know you love me," Zeke says with a smile.

Lynn roles her eyes. "Candor or Dauntless, Mar?"

"Candor," Marlene replies. I can't help but notice that whenever Marlene chooses Candor, Uriah doesn't call her a pansycake.

"Have you ever told a lie? Not like a little white lie- like _lie_, lie," Lynn explains.

Marlene bites her lip and stares at the ceiling, thinking. "No," she says after a while.

Shauna teasingly yells, "Goody-Goody," at the same time Zeke shouts, "Boring!"

Marlene rolls her eyes. "Candor or-" But Marlene is cut off by a demanding knock on the door.

** A/N: Ah! A cliffie! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the story so far. I'll post the next chapter at 90 reviews. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

** Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_Marlene rolls her eyes. "Candor or-" But Marlene is cut off by a demanding knock on the door._

We all look at each other with quizzical expressions, silently asking the same question: _Who's at the door?_ The pounding continues, but none of us make an effort to answer the door.

"Open up, Ezekiel!" shouts a cold, sharp voice I know all too well.

Eric.

"I know you're in there!" Eric continues. "This is official business. If you don't open this door in the next thirty seconds, I have the authority to bust it down."

Why is Eric here? Are we in trouble for not being in the dorms? I scan the circle and see everyone is just as confused as I am. When my eyes land on Caleb, it all clicks. Caleb is an Erudite. In Dauntless. For the first time since he got here, I start to wonder how he got here in the first place. Did he get permission from an Erudite member, or did he sneak out?

"Twenty seconds until I knock this door off it's hinges," Eric's harsh voice says. Zeke quietly pushes Uriah off of his lap and makes his way to the door. My heart is pounding so hard, I'm surprised the others can't here it. What will Eric do when he finds a group of half-naked initiates hanging in a Dauntless member's apartment with their instructor and an Erudite initiate? Will he laugh at us because of how stupid we all look right now, or will he yell, demanding to know what's going on?

Zeke gives us all a look that clearly says "keep quiet" and makes his way to the door. He doesn't bother to put his shirt back on, or wipe off the lipstick from a previous dare. He opens the door only slightly, standing in front of the crack so that Eric cannot see inside the messy apartment.

"What's up Eric?" Zeke asks casually.

"What's with the lipstick. And where's your shirt? First the Candor and the you. Why aren't people wearing their shirts today?" I can hear the confusion in Eric's voice, but I can also hear the cruelty.

"Listen. I'm a little busy right now. Can you just tell me what you need," Zeke says, faking an agitated tone that doesn't sound very fake. Zeke's a good actor. He probably has plenty of practice with all of the trouble he's gotten into in the past.

"We have intel that an Erudite member came into the compound with out authorization. Someone in the control room saw him go into this hallway. We need to know what apartment he's in so we can escort him out," Eric explains. The way Eric says 'escort' makes my eyes widen and I stiffen. I turn my gaze to Caleb and see he looks as frightened as I feel.

"Why would he come to my apartment? I don't have any family in Erudite or anything," Zeke responds.

"Yes, but you have pulled many stunts in the past. I need to go into you're apartment to make sure he isn't in there," Eric says. Yep. We're screwed. Caleb's screwed. Completely and utterly screwed.

_ Please think of a good excuse, Zeke_! I desperately think.

"Well... Shauna's over and we were... uh... busy before you came. Can I just go... warn her..." Zeke mumbles. Damn, he's clever.

"Whatever," is Eric's only response.

Zeke closes the door and immediately turns to us. "Shauna, go into my room and just sit on the bed or something. Everyone else, grab your clothes and find a good hiding spot ASAP!" Zeke whisper-shouts.

We all scramble for our clothes. Caleb finds his easily, his being the only colorful clothing, but everything else is just a jumble of black fabric. "Oh just grab whatever you can. We'll change once he leaves," Christina says. "Let's hide!"

Everyoe grabs a handful of random clothing while Zeke and Shauna attempt to hide some of the odd materials used for dares. Everyone scurries to find a hiding place. Uriah grabs Marlene's hand and leads her to Zeke's bathroom where they stand in his bathtub behind the shower curtain. Will, Lynn, and Caleb join them, taking up all the room in the tub. Christina, Tobias and I look around frantically for a hiding place.

"I'm waiting," Eric's voice snaps from the other side of the door. Christina takes mine and Tobias's wrist and drags us into a small closet that has just enough room for the three of us.

"Tris," Tobias says in a strangled voice. Oh my God. We're in a closet. Tobias is claustrophobic. And that comes from being locked in a small closet as a child. While the rest of us are simply nervous Eric will find us, Tobias is facing one of his worst fears.

"Oh my God, Four," I whisper, using his nickname because Christina is standing right next to us.

I hear the door to Zeke's apartment open and Eric's voice saying, "Took you long enough. I've gotta check all the rooms." _Please don't look in any closets, please don't look in any closets._

"Here," I whisper to Tobias. I take his hands and place them on my chest. "Breathe when I do."

"What's wrong?" Christina whispers. Neither of us answer. Tobias because he's currently facing one of his four fears, and me because I don't know if Tobias wants Christina to know that he actually has weaknesses and fears. "You're claustrophobic," Christina realizes. I feel Tobias nod his head slightly.

I hear footsteps coming from Zeke's bedroom and into the living-room-ish area we were playing Candor or Dauntless in. "Satisfied?" Shauna says. I can picture her crossing her arms and rolling her eyes, acting exasperated that Eric bugged them to look for a nonexistent Erudite.

I hear someone scoff- probably Eric- and then a door opens, and slams shut. Heavy footsteps, now in the hall, fade away.

"It's clear!" Zeke shouts. I push open the closet door and Tobias, Christina and I tumble out.

"Oh thank God," Tobias mumbles, stepping into the open space. Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Will, and Caleb come walking out of the bathroom. Everyone looks nervous, except for Caleb. Caleb looks down right terrified. He is pale and shaky. He looks almost exactly the same way he did after he took his aptitude test. The only difference is that he's now wearing Erudite clothes instead of Abnegation robes.

"We gotta get you out of here," Zeke says to Caleb.

"How? They'll be on the look out for an Erudite now, and if they see him me out of your apartment, you'll get in big trouble for lying to a leader," Will says.

"First of all, I did not lie to Eric," Zeke retorts. "He is looking for an Erudite member. Caleb is an Erudite initiate. See: loopholes."

"Can we deal with the task at hand?" Shauna exasperates. "How are we going to get Caleb out of here?"

We all go silent, trying to think of a plan. Time to use the Erudite part of my brain. Divergence may be dangerous, but it comes in handy sometimes. _What's the problem_? I ask myself.

_ We need to get Caleb out of this hallway, but they're on the lookout for an Erudite_, I think, answering the question I asked myself.

That's it! They're on the look out for an Erudite.

"The solution is simple," I say. Everyone turns their head to look at me. "They're looking for an Erudite, right? Well, if we dress Caleb up like a Dauntless, no one will give him a second glance."

"But I can't go back to Erudite in Dauntless clothes," Caleb says. "They'll know I've left."

"Not very smart of you to come here without permission in the first place," Lynn says. We Dauntless ignore her, used to her constant smart-mouth. Caleb on the other hand turns to glare at her.

"I was curious. I wanted to know what was going on," he says, defending himself.

"Caleb can keep his Erudite clothes on under the Dauntless clothes. We'll give him a sweatshirt to cover up his shirt and he can throw a pair of Zeke's jeans on over his pants. When we get him back to his car or whatever transportation he used to get here, he can take the clothes off," Uriah says. We all stare at him with wide eyes. His idea is actually... intelligent. "What?" he says. "My head is filled with more than just Dauntless cake."

"Okay then," Tobias says, clapping his hands together. "Let's get Caleb some Dauntless clothes."

** A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know they didn't play Candor or Dauntless, but don't worry- they'll get back to the game if or when Caleb escapes. ;) This story is almost to 100 reviews! Yay! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh my God, guys! 100+ reviews?! You guys are so amazing. Thank you so, so, so much! I can't believe my story actually got to triple digits. Love you all so much! Special thanks to datcray-crayfangirl and AnnaBella862! So, since I got to 100 reviews, I will be doing a sequel after I finish this story. Please read the A/N at the bottom- it's important info about the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

**PLEASE READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM. THANKS! :)**

_ "Okay then," Tobias says, clapping his hands together. "Let's get Caleb some Dauntless clothes."_

Everyone tosses the bundles of black clothing into a messy pile. I get down on my knees and dig through it, looking for my tank top and jacket. As I'm sifting through the clothes, I find a black pull-on sweatshirt that would fit Caleb. "Whose is this?" I ask, holding up the sweatshirt.

"Mine," Uriah says from the opposite end of the pile. He holds his hands out for me to toss it to him, but instead I throw it to Caleb.

"It'll fit Caleb and cover up his Erudite clothes," I tell Uriah.

By the time everyone is fully clothed, Caleb is Dauntless-fied. He's wearing Uriah's sweatshirt and a worn pair of Zeke's jeans, covering up all of the blue he has on underneath.

"Caleb," I say, getting his attention. When he turns toward me, I point to my eyes. He seems to get I'm saying, because he removes his glasses and stuffs them into the sweatshirt pocket. "Why do you wear those?" I question. "You have perfect vision."

In response, Caleb opens and closes his mouth a few times, then blushes. "You wear them to make you look smarter, don't you?" Lynn scoffs, rolling her eyes. Caleb's blush deepens and he nods his head slightly.

"So what's the plan?" Christina asks. "Casually walking out of the compound seems too simple. It feels like there's something we're missing."

I agree with Christina- the solution was too simple. We all go quiet, running the too-easy plan through our heads, attempting to find a catch. After a minute or so, Tobias finds one. "Eric," he says. "Eric just came in here and saw Zeke and Shauna. If we have extra people walking out of the apartment, he'll know something is up."

"Maybe Caleb and Shauna can walk out holding hands and Eric will think Caleb is Zeke," Marlene suggests half-heartedly.

Zeke laughs. "Yeah because Caleb and I look exactly like each other."

"Four works in the control room. He can go there, pretending to be taking an extra shift, and can get the job of watching this hallway," Will suggests.

"Perfect," Zeke says. "So, Four will somehow get the job of watching this hallway, then he can text me when it's all clear. How did you get here Caleb?"

"Car. It's parked by the train tracks."

"Okay. So once we get the text, Shauna and Tris can take Caleb to the tracks. When Shauna and Tris are back, I'll text Four back, and then, boom: we're home free."

"You're over-looking one major detail," Tobias says. "Eric will most likely be watching this hallway. How am I supposed to get him to let me take over?"

"We need something to distract Eric. I say a girl maybe," Christina suggests, wiggling her eyebrows.

"So which one of you ladies would like to have the honor of pretending to have a secret crush on Eric?" Zeke asks.

Every girl in the room has a look of repulsion on their face. Under no circumstances do I _ever_ want to have to kiss and/or confess my 'love' for Eric, so I do the thing any mature person would do. "One, two, three, nose goes!" I scream, placing a finger on my nose.

Christina and Shauna's fingers immediately fly up to their nose. Marlene, who was having a thumb war with Lynn, releases Lynn's hand and touches her nose. Lynn does the same, but she's too late.

"Well, Lynn. Looks like you now have a major crush on Eric," Uriah announces.

Lynn scowls. "Why would I even want to help you idiots anyways. I'm out of here," she says, standing up.

Uriah hops in front of the door, blocking the exit with his body. "If you don't help us, I'll tell everybody about the time-" I don't hear the rest of what he says because he whispers it in Lynn's ear, but by the way Lynn's eyes widen in fear, I can tell it's bad.

"Fine," Lynn grumbles. "I'll text you when I have Eric out of the control room." And with that, she stomps out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

"And phase one of plan 'Get Caleb Out of Dauntless Before Eric Finds Out' is in action," Zeke says, smiling maniacally.

"So what should we do while we wait?" Christina asks, flopping onto the couch.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm hungry. So, if you'll excuse me..." Uriah trails off and walks into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"NO WAY!" Uriah screams. "HOW DO YOU EVEN HAVE THIS?!"

Uriah comes out of the kitchen holding a Dauntless cake. Not a slice. A. Whole. Freaking. Cake.

And let the chaos begin. We all run towards the cake, shoving and jostling each other in an attempt to reach the cake.

Someone- I don't know who- punches Zeke as he tries to swipe the cake back from Uriah. And shortly after that we're all punching, kicking, elbowing, and fighting each other, laughing the whole time.

"STOP IT!" Caleb shouts. "What the hell is wrong with you all? And why is this cake so damn important?"

"If you have not had Dauntless cake, you have not lived," Uriah states in all seriousness. "This kid needs Dauntless cake, stat! Get me a fork!"

Caleb stares at us in confusion and fright. I guess he's not used to seeing a group of rowdy teenagers laugh whilst fighting each other in an attempt to eat some amazing cake.

Marlene runs into the kitchen and returns with nine forks. Uriah sets the cake on the ground, and we all sit around us, happily taking the fork Marlene passes us.

"Okay, Caleb. Time for your first bite of heaven," I say. Caleb nervously sticks his fork in the cake and breaks off a piece. He brings it to his lips, then cautiously places it inside his mouth.

His eyes widen and his face melts into an expression of pure bliss. "Oh my God!" Caleb exclaims, sticking his fork back in for another piece.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting in a circle and eating Zeke's cake, Uriah gets a text from Lynn that reads: _You owe me one big time. Douche pants is distracted._

"Alright, Four. Head to the control room. Text me when you're in charge of watching this hallway," Zeke instructs.

As the apartment door closes behind Tobias, Zeke turns toward the rest of us. "Phase two of plan 'Get Caleb Out of Dauntless Before Eric Finds Out' is in action."

We continue eating the cake, and by the time we get the 'all clear' text from Tobias, all that's left of the cake is some crumbs and a dirty plate.

"Let's go," Shauna says.

"Why is Shauna going with us?" Caleb asks as we walk toward the door.

"Initiates aren't allowed to leave the compound without a full Dauntless member accompanying them. I already got caught sneaking out once, so if I get caught again, I'll most likely get cut."

"Cut?" Caleb asks, eyes wide. "Are they really that harsh?"

"Yeah," I sigh. "Kinda sucks..."

We lead Caleb to the tracks where, sure enough, and Erudite car is parked. When he gets to the car, he takes off the sweatshirt and jeans, and puts his fake glasses back on. He hands Shauna the clothes, then, surprisingly, pulls me into a hug. "It was good to see you again, Beatrice. It was weird- definitely weird- but I sort of enjoyed it."

I laugh a little. "It was good to see you, too, Caleb. I love you."

"Love you too." He opens up the car door. "Bye Shauna," he says with a wave. Shauna waves back and he climbs into the car and drives away.

"I think we scared him," Shauna says as we turn to walk back to the compound.

I laugh. "More like _scarred_ him."

When we get back to Zeke's apartment, our friends cheer.

"Operation 'Get Caleb Out of Dauntless Before Eric Finds Out' is a success!" Zeke shouts. "Uri, text Lynn. I'll text Four. When they get back, it's back to the game!"

** A/N: So someone asked if the sequel could be a classic "Tris and Tobias Train Initiates No War" story. I was thinking about doing a game of Never Have I Ever. Which would you prefer?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The majority of you guys wanted a never have I ever sequel, so that is what I'll be doing when I finish up this story. Thank you to everyone that voted!**

**Do you think we would be able to get this story to 200 reviews? I don't know if we can, but let's try! Even if it's only one word, each and every one of your reviews is appreciated! :)**

**Check out my new Divergent one shot called "The Kiss". :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_"Operation 'Get Caleb Out of Dauntless Before Eric Finds Out' is a success!" Zeke shouts. "Uri, text Lynn. I'll text Four. When they get back, it's back to the game!"_

A few minutes later, Lynn and Tobias come back.

"You so owe me one!" Lynn shouts. She's about to sit down when her eyes land on the dirty plate that had previously been occupied by the Dauntless cake. "What is that?" she asked, scarily quiet.

"A plate," Uriah whimpers.

Lynn moves her gaze from the plate to Uriah who is currently cowering behind Marlene. "Why is there chocolate on it?" she asks quietly. This is scary. Yelling Lynn is scary, but quiet Lynn is terrifying.

"W-we had-d c-cake," Uriah stutters.

"You had cake without me?!" Lynn yells. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I would much rather have Lynn yelling at us than being scarily calm.

After Lynn yells at us for about ten minutes, we decide to start the game up again and strip down to what we were wearing before Eric came looking for Caleb.

"Who's turn was it?" Tobias asks.

"Mine," Marlene says, raising her hand. "Candor or Dauntless, Tris?"

I think for a moment. After all the excitement of sneaking Caleb out of the Dauntless compound, I would much rather stay sitting on Tobias's lap, rather than make a fool of myself. "Candor," I say.

"Pansyake," Uriah yells. But we all ignore him.

"Who was your first crush?" Mar asks.

"Robert Black. He was my neighbor back in Abnegation. He's an Amity now," I say blandly. "Candor or Dauntless, Uriah?"

"Dauntless. You may be a pansycake, but I am not."

"First of all, that word is never coming back," I state, earning a glare from Uriah. "Second of all, I dare you to do the salt and ice challenge."

Uriah's brows furrow together in confusion. "What's that?"

"It's where you put salt on your arm, then you put an ice cube on top of it and leave it there for as long as you can," Tobias explains.

"Umm... Okay..." Uriah says. I grin.

Uriah puts the salt and ice on his arm. "I don't get it. What's this supposed to- OH MY FREAKING GOD! THIS BURRRRNNNNS!" Uriah screams. We laugh as Uriah flails his arm around and the ice cube goes flying.

After a few more minutes of freaking out, Uriah settles down and asks Christina the question of the night. "Dauntless," she answers.

"I dare you to make me a burrito," Uriah tells her. What? Just... What?

"Why?" Christina asks slowly.

Uriah shrugs. "I'm hungry," he says.

"Dude, you ate like half of that cake," Zeke says.

"I'm a growing boy, Ezekiel. I need my nutrition," Uriah says in a British accent. British accent... That reminds me of something...

"Christina hasn't been using her British accent!" I shout. Everyone's eyes immediately fly toward Christina.

"Fine, fine. I'll use the accent again and I'll go make Uri a burrito," Christina says, once again using her British accent. With that, Christina disappears into the kitchen. Ten minutes later, she emerges with a burrito. "Your burrito, Sir," British-Christina says.

"Thank you!" Uriah shouts. He hunches over the plate and begins to scarf down his burrito as if he's afraid someone will take it from him.

"Candor or Dauntless, Will?" Christina asks.

"Candor." ("Pansycake!" Uriah shouts.)

"Bed, wed, or dead. Eric, Four, Max," Christina says devilishly.

A confused expression appears on Will's face. "That question is messed up, Chris," he says. "But if I had to choose, bed Four, wed Max, dead Eric."

Tobias raises an eyebrow when Will chooses to 'bed' him.

"Candor or Dauntless, Marlene?"

"Candor," Mar says. Of course Uriah doesn't call Marlene a pansycake.

"What's the biggest rule you've ever broken?"

Marlene bites her lip and stares up at the ceiling, searching her brain for a time she broke a rule. "Probably the time I ditched school," Marlene says after a while.

"You ditched school?" Shauna asks. "When?"

"When I was thirteen I fell in a bush and a bunch of burs got stuck in my hair. My mom cut them out, and my hair looked really bad. I didn't want to go to school like that, so when I left the apartment to go to the train tracks, I went too parlor. Tori was cool. She let me hang out there and she cut my hair so it wasn't so choppy and ugly." She pauses, and scans the room, then says, "Candor or Dauntless, Four?"

"Dauntless," he says, as always.

"I dare you to get a really girly tattoo," Marlene says.

"Hell no," Tobias says. I slide off his lap so he can pull off his jeans. When I sit back in his lap, I blush a little; he's only in his boxers now.

"Candor or Dauntless, Zeke?" Tobias asks. Zeke just gives Tobias a 'do you really need to ask?' look. "Okay," Tobias says, picking up on what Zeke is silently communicating. "I dare you to let Christina dye your hair pink."

Zeke puckers his lips and moves his eyes between Tobias and Christina. "Temporary or permanent?" he asks.

Tobias shrugs. "Her choice."

Zeke turns to look at Christina who says, "I'll be nice; temporary."

Zeke looks down at his pants, sighs, and says, "Okay..."

Christina squeals a high pitched, girly squeal and pulled on her shirt. "I'm going to go down to the Pit and get some hair dye," she announces. "Continue without me. I'll be right back."

As the door closes behind Christina, Zeke turns toward me and grins slyly. Uh oh... "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless..." I say slowly. That's probably the answer he was hoping for, but I don't want to choose Candor and look like a coward (or as Uriah would say, a pansycake). Besides, if it's something really bad, I can always take off my pants.

"I dare you to eat some bread," Zeke says. I eye him suspiciously. There must be a catch. Did he make the bread taste really gross or something?

"Okay. Where's the bread?" I say warily. Zeke smiles and throws me a loaf of bread. I take a small bite, and it just tastes like normal bread. I keep eyeing Zeke as I eat.

When I'm about half way done with the loaf, I start to feel light and airy. I giggle. "This bread is yummy!" I exclaim.

"Oh my God. Zeke, where did you get that bread?" Tobias says. Tobias. I like Tobias. I turn around on his lap so I'm facing him.

"Hi! You're handsome you know that?" I say cheerily. I start to kiss him all over his face, but he's frowning. I wonder what that feels like. I scrunch my eyebrows together and turn the corners of my mouth down.

"Zeke, where did you get that bread?" Tobias repeats slowly.

Zeke smirks. "Amity," he says.

Amity. I know what that is! They're the ones who are always happy. I like being happy! I start to think about times I was happy, and I giggle some more.

I realize that everyone is having a conversation, so I start to pay attention, giggling out of the blue every now and again. "I can't believe you drugged her," Tobias says to Zeke, rolling his eyes.

"Drugged who?" I ask. Everyone around here seems pretty normal.

"You, Tris," Tobias explains.

I giggle. "I'm not drugged, Silly. I'm happy!"

"Hey, Tris," Zekey-Bear says. I turn my head to look at him. "Why don't you tell us what you think of Four?"

"Why?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?" Uriah asks him. I giggle. Uriah looks funny sitting on Zeke's lap.

"Because," Zeke mutters. "It'll be funny with her all hyped up on peace serum."

"Oh," Uriah says, nodding his head. "Yeah, Tris. What do you think of Four?"

"Four? Oh. You mean To-" I'm cut off when Tobias slaps a hand over my mouth. I pry his hand off my mouth and grumble, "That wasn't very nice."

"Don't say my name. Just call me Four," Tobias whispers. The way his lips brush up against my ear makes me giggle. I feel very giggley right now.

"Kk!" I chirp.

"So what do you think of Four?" Marlene pushes.

"You guys are just trying to get dirt on me," Tobias grumbles.

"Yep!" Marlene says. "Well?"

I'm about to answer when the apartment door opens. "I'm back," Christina says, holding up a black and pink box.

Shauna holds up a hand and shushes her. "Well, Tris?"

"I think he's handsome and nice and I like him lots and lots!" I say happily, then I go back to attacking his face with kisses.

"What the hell is wrong with Tris?" Christina asks.

"Peace serum," Will tells her. Christina giggles. I giggle too. I like giggling.

"Is Four a good kisser?" Shauna asks. I nod my head 'yes' while smiling.

"Hey, Tris? How did you climb the ranks in initiation?" Will asks.

I'm about to say because I'm Divergent, but then I remember Tori told me not to tell anyone about that. But it's not nice to keep secrets... No, I should listen to Tori. "I dunno," I say. "I'm just good at simulations." I giggle again- I don't know why.

"Tris, do you want to tell us what Four's real name is?" Uriah asks.

I feel Tobias tense up behind me. "I can't tell you," I say matter-of-factly. I do a one time nod to make it official.

Christina groans. I want to try that. I groan too. "What is so important about this guy's name?" she exasperates. "Is it something stupid like Shirley? Why can't you just tell us?"

I start to giggle- Shirley. That's funny. But after a few moments, it doesn't seem funny any more. None of this does... The serum is warring off.

They drugged me with peace serum. Oh, they are all so dead.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I just went back to school, so things have been a little hectic. But, I'm back! Now that school is back, I'm a little more organized, but also a little more busy. My goal is to update once a week, but I don't have an update schedule set in stone yet, so I make no promises yet. I'll let you guys know when I figure it out.**

**Guess what? I put a little romance in this chapter. It's not FourTris, though- that's coming up in the next couple chapters.**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! Do you think we'll be able to get to 175 reviews before next update?**

**Check out my new Divergent one-shot, "The Kiss". I know it sounds like sweet, loving romance, but it's actually got some humor in it. :)**

**Sorry for the long A/N!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_They drugged me with peace serum. Oh, they are all so dead._

I stop giggling and let my girly, sweetie-pie smile melt into a glare. One by one, my friends realize the serum has worn off, and the amused expressions on their faces morf into looks of fear. As they state at me, wide eyed and terrified, wondering what my next move will be, I sit still, the glare permanently etched on my face.

After a minute or so of silence and nervous tension, I speak up. "You drugged me with peace serum," I state in a deadly-quiet voice. I'm staring directly at Zeke, who, frankly, looks like he's about to pee his pants with nerves. It wasn't not a question, but Zeke nods his head slowly.

"Yes," he squeaks out, his voice unnaturally high.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Candor or Dauntless?" I ask quietly.

Zeke's eyes widen and he bites his lip. "Dau-Dauntless?" he stutters out. Everyone let's out an audible gasp at his bravery.

"I dare you," I say, speaking slowly. "To let us inject you with truth serum and interrogate you." I have a gut feeling Zeke has a stash of truth serum along with his peace serum induced loafs of bread.

"What if I don't have any truth serum?" Zeke asks desprstely.

I smile devilishly at him. "I have a feeling you do, Zeke," I say cooly.

Zeke sighs and, after a moment's hesitation, walks into his bedroom without another word- although we all know he's gone to fetch his secret supply of truth serum. I wonder for a moment how he was able to get these different serums. He's not a faction ambassador, nor does he have family in different factions. I decide not to ask, though. I have enough going on- I don't need to deal with Zeke's legal issues as well.

"He could just back out," Christina reminds us. "He's got his pants on."

Shauna shakes her head. "He won't back out."

"Why?" Christina asks, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Because," Shauna sighs. "Weird things go on in Zeke's mind. He won't back out of a dare as important and suspenseful as this. He thinks it ruins the moment." She tilts her head to the side, and puckers her lips, thinking. "It's also a pride thing," she adds.

Zeke then renters the room. In his hand is a needle similar to the ones we are injected with when we face our fear in initiation. The only difference is that instead of a tinted orange fear-stimuli, the needle is filled with a cloudy bluish truth serum.

"You do it, Four," Zeke says handing the needle to Tobias.

"Why me?" Tobias asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Because he secretly loves you!" Uriah calls out, earning a few laughs from the rest of us.

"No," Zeke exasperates, rolling his eyes at his brother's antics. "Four injects people with serums on a regular basis. It's part of his job, and he knows how to do it. If I let someone like you do it," he says directly to Uriah. "You would probably stab me in the neck, puncture my throat, and kill me."

Uriah shrugs. "Yeah, probably," he agrees casually.

"Ready?" Tobias asks. At Zeke's nod, he plunges the needle into Zeke's neck. After a week of injections, I can practically feel the deep ache of the needle myself. The other initiates must be thinking the same thing, because I notice them all (except Lynn) wince ever so slightly.

"Well, Christina. You're the ex-Candor. How do we know it's working?" Lynn says.

Christina scoots forward so she is sitting directly in front of Zeke. She clears her throat, then speaks, her words crisp and clear. "I'm going to ask you a series of simple questions so that you can grow accustomed to the serum at its full effect," she recites. "What is your name?"

"Ezekiel Pedrad," Zeke says immediately.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Zeke replies.

"What rank did you earn in your initiation?" Christina questions.

"Sixth."

Christina turns toward the rest of us. "Okay. The serum is in full effect. You guys can start asking him more embarrassing questions. I think we have enough time before the serum wares off to ask one each. Tris, you start since this was your dare."

I nod. While Christina was asking him the simple warm-up questions, I had thought of countless embarrassing questions. I did a quick run through of the list, then decided on one. "Zeke, who is your man crush?" I ask. A few people snicker- I think we all know what the answer is going to be.

"Four," he says blankly. We all howl with laughter and Tobias looks slightly uncomfortable.

"My turn!" Uriah screams. "Hey, Zeke! What nickname does Mom have for you?"

"Zekey-Doodle," Zeke replies.

We laugh some more, and Shauna comes forward. "Alright, Zeke, what's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done during a game of Candor or Dauntless?"

"I've gone down to the Pit in a unicorn costume and twerked while singing Christmas carols." Okay then...

"Zeke, when was the last time you wet the bed or peed your pants?" Marlene asks.

"The Santa incident," Zeke responds.

"Hey, Zeke," Christina calls. "What's your guilty pleasure?"

"Picking my nose," Zeke states. And I thought Uriah was the immature one...

"What's your worst fear?" Will asks.

Zeke's jaw clenches as he puts up a useless fight against the truth serum. "Ducks," he says. Wow... Zeke is one weird dude...

Now it's just Tobias and Lynn who have not yet questioned Zeke. Tobias speaks up first. "Who is your least favorite person in this room and why?"

"Lynn," Zeke says. "She's mean to me and she's kind of scary." Lynn smirks as Zeke titles her as 'scary'.

"Alright, Zeke. This is the last question," Lynn says. She pauses, most likely for a dramatic effect, then says, "Do you love my sister?"

Zeke swallows hard and bites down on his bottom lip. His face turns a light shade of red as he says, "Yes."

No one laughs, or makes a witty remark. We're all silent. Shauna stares at Zeke with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"What?" she breathes.

Zeke takes a deep breath. He's not responding as quickly as he was before- the serum is warring off. "I love you, Shauna," Zeke says. Shauna is across the room, her lips pressed up against Zeke's so fast, I'm not sure it was humanly possible. We cheer, clapping, hooting, and laughing.

"Candor or Dauntless, Shauna," Zeke asks as they pull away from each other.

"Dauntless," she says with a smile.

Zeke smirks. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with me."

Shauna rolls her eyes, but takes his hand and leads him toward the bedroom nonetheless.

"Well," I say. "That was not how I thought my revenge would play out."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yay! I'm updating on time!**

**I have some responses for a few reviews:**

**ellie2297: Oh my God! I totally forgot! Thank you for reminding me. I'll throw that dare in this chapter. :)**

**LiadanAlice: I WISH I HAD THOUGHT OF THAT! Seriously, That is hilarious!**

**And everybody else who reviewed, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! I love you all! Computer hug! Thank you for all your support and suggestions. I don't know what I would do without you. **

**Do you think we can get 195 reviews before next update? Maybe? Yes, no, maybe so?**

**Enough of my rambling- on with the story. :)**

_"Well," I say. "That is not how I thought my revenge would play out."_

Seven minutes later, Uriah runs to Zeke's bedroom to fetch Zeke and Shauna. "Times up pansy- I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT! WHY DID I VOLUNTEER TO COME GET YOU GUYS?!" I hear Uriah shout. I'm scared to know what they were doing in there...

Uriah stumbles back into the room cringing. "I am scarred for life. I am scarred for life," he repeats over and over again. Okay, I _really_ don't want to know what they were doing in there.

Zeke and Shauna follow behind Uriah, looking disheveled, but completely unfazed that Uriah saw them doing... whatever it was they were doing...

Shauna scans the room, looking for her next victim. When her eyes land on Christina, I expect to hear the question of the night, but instead Shauna shouts, "The hair dye!" I forgot about Zeke's dare to dye his hair pink.

Shouts of _oh yeah_, and _I forgot about that_, are yelled throughout the room. Zeke crosses his arms and pouts. "I was hoping you guys had forgotten about that. Thanks a lot Shauna," he mumbles.

"You're welcome!" Shauna chirps, choosing to ignore the sarcasm in Zeke's voice.

Christina springs up from her seat, snatching the hair dye as she does so. "Come on, Zeke! Time to temporarily make your hair neon pink!" Christina says. I laugh as she grabs Zeke's hand and skips into the bathroom, dragging Zeke along. And when I say dragging, I mean literally _dragging_. Zeke's butt stays on the ground as Christina pulls on his arms. Zeke waves a pained farewell as Christina pulls him around the corner, and into the bathroom.

Uriah smirks and opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by a high pitched scream, followed by Christina's voice mumble something. Another scream, more mumbling, and the Christina screaming, "SHUT UP!" A few more mumbles- this time in Zeke's voice- and then silence.

The seven of us who are still sitting in the not so circular circle, glance at each other with blank faces. Once the comical factor of what we just heard sinks in, we all burst out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

"He screams like a girl," Will gasps through his laughs.

"Forget a girly scream," Marlene replies. "He sounds like a strangled chicken!"

After who knows how long of insane laughing, we quiet down. I wipe away the tears of laughter that had slipped out of my eyes, and let my extreme grin slowly melt into natural smile.

It becomes quiet, except for a few lone chuckles, and exhales.

I hear a door open, and Christina sashays into the living-room-area. "I present to you... PINK HAIRED ZEKE!" She let's out a girly squeal, then steps away from the doorway. Zeke mopes into the room, looking at the floor, and dragging his feet. He looks up and I see a humiliated expression on his face, accompanied by a bright pink blush.

He no longer has hair on his head. No, he has stringy cotton candy attached to the crown of his head. The uncontrollable, tear pouring, side aching, laughter is back.

"Okay, okay," Zeke says as we all calm down. "Will, Cand-"

"It's not your turn," Christina interrupts. "It's Shauna's."

Shauna grins at Christina. "Thank you, Chris. Now, Candor or Dauntless," she pauses and scans the room. Her eyes stop on me. _No! Pick someone else! _I scream in my head. "Tris," she finishes triumphantly.

I wrinkle my nose. "Candor," I decide. Last time I picked Dauntless and ended up high on Amity peace serum.

"What were you thinking when you were on the peace serum?" She asks.

I tilt my head to the side, thinking. "Well, I was thinking a lot of positive thoughts, and I interpreted everything around me in a fluffy unicorn and rainbow kind of way." Satisfied with my answer, I look around the room for my next victim. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask.

"Dauntless," she replies with an eye roll, as if to say,_ You should know the answer by now_. "What can a Stiff do?" she scoffs. That's it. I'm giving Lynn a hard dare.

"I dare you to go down into the Pit- and no, you can't put your clothes back on- run up to a random person who you don't know, hug him or her, then whisper 'Do you like peanut butter?' in their ear. Then you have to lick their face, and run away while flapping your arms like a bird. _That_," I finish. "Is what a Stiff can do."

I smirk as Lynn's face turns red with fury, and a scowl appears on her face. She looks down at her body, and her scowl deepens as she realizes she has no clothing to remove. "Fine," she growls. "But only two witnesses."

After a quick debate full of insults, cuss words, screams, and laughs, it is decided that Shauna and I will go. Shauna, because she is Lynn's sister, and me because I was the one who created what I'm now realizing a very bizarre dare.

Shauna and I get fully dressed before heading down to the Pit with a grumbling Lynn. We get a few weird looks because of Lynn's near nakedness, but most people just shrug it off and keep walking. This is Dauntless after all.

When we arrive at the Pit, Lynn sighs and looks for a stranger. Without warning, Lynn takes off running toward a short girl with magenta colored hair. As soon as she is in arms reach, Lynn wraps her arms around her, pinning Magenta-Head's arms to her side in the process. Giggling, Shauna and I move closer so we will be able to hear and see all the action.

I see Lynn's lips move, and know that she just whispered, "Do you like peanut butter?"

Magenta-Head raises her eyebrows and widens her eyes. "What the hell?" she says, stiffening. Lynn's lips move again, and I assume she must be repeating the question. Before Magenta-Head can say anything else, Lynn licks the side of her face and runs away, flapping her arms dramatically as she does so.

At this point, Shauna and I are hunched over laughing, leaning on each other for support. I see Magenta-Head shake her head, confusion and repulsion etched onto her face, the lean into the chest of who I assume is either her boyfriend or brother.

Shauna and I wobble back to Zeke's apartment, still laughing. By the time we get back, everyone is laughing, and Lynn is scowling, so I know they've heard a recount of the events.

"Candor or Dauntless, Uriah?" Lynn asks, ignoring the fact that all of us are still gasping for breaths as we laugh our heads off. When we got back to the apartment, I had been over my laughing fit, but at the sight of Uri, red as a tomato, rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard I'm surprised his head hasn't fallen off, laughter claimed me as its victim once more.

"Dauntless," Uriah chokes out. Laughter dies down as we realize that a new humiliation is about to unfold.

"I dare you to..." I don't hear the rest because she whispers it in Uriah's ear.

Uriah's eyes widen, and a blush takes place on his cheeks. When Lynn pulls away from his ear, he looks completely mortified. "No," he says. "There is no way, _no way_, I'm going to do that," he states. He takes off his pants, and is left in nothing but boxers, and the peanut butter and jelly on his face.

"What did she say?" Will asks curiously, with a hint of confusion in his voice.

Uriah just closes his eyes and shakes his head. "Candor or Dauntless, Christina?"

"Well, the past few dares we've had have been kind of scary, so I'm going to play it safe and go with Candor," Christina responds.

"Pansycake!" Uriah shouts. "Okay, if you had to kill everyone in this room, which two people would you kill first, and which two people would you kill last?"

"I would kill Lynn first because she's mean," Christina says. Lynn shrugs nonchalantly. "Then Zeke because I don't really know him."

"Hey!" Zeke says. "Why not kill Four? He's not nice to you. Or Shauna. You don't know her that well, either."

"Hey!" Tobias and Shauna say simultaneously.

"Sorry, Zeke, but I can't kill my best friend's boyfriend, and girls rule, boys drool," Christina explains with a proud smirk.

"Hey!" all of the boys say in unison.

Christina ignores them, and continues speaking. "I would kill Will last because he's my boyfriend, and Tris second to last because she's me bestie."

"Thanks," Will and I say at the same time. Okay, this whole simultaneously speaking thing is getting a little creepy...

"Candor or Dauntless, Will?" Christina asks.

Will mulls this over for a second before responding with a simple, "Dauntless."

"I dare you to let me sit on your lap," Christina says, flashing one of her world famous smile.

"Why, of course," Will says, patting his lap in invitation.

Christina scoots over and places herself comfortably on Will's lap. "Your a good man, William," she say, still using her British accent. She's been using it so much tonight, it almost sounds natural.

Will kisses her cheek before asking Tobias the question of the night. "Dauntless," he replies as always.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris," he says. By the tone of his voice and the maniacal grin on his face, I can tell there's more to this dare. "But each of us get to barge in whenever we feel like it."

When Tobias and I close the door to Zeke's bedroom, and we hear Uriah shout that our time has now started, we immediately come up with a plan: We will do something extremely weird, like doing a handstand up against the wall, or Tobias will give me a piggy back ride. Every time they barge in, we'll do something different.

That plan didn't last long. Before they've even entered the room for the first time, Tobias's lips are against mine, my hands wrapped around his neck, one of his hand cradling my face, the other resting on my waist.

"Damn, Stiff," I hear Christina say. She's the first to barge in. I pull away from Tobias, my cheeks warm, and tinted pink. "And to think you were disgusted by PDA not a month ago." My blush deepens, but when Christina closes the door and leaves, we pick up exactly where we left off.

Next to interrupt is Zeke. "Wooh!" he shouts as he opens up the door. "Yeah, Four!" And then the door closes.

When Shauna opens the door, she simply wolf whistles, then leaves. Lynn fake-gags, and shouts, "Gross!" Marlene let's out a girlish giggle, and shakes her head as she leaves the room, mumbling something I can't quite make out. On Will's turn, he informs us that our seven minutes are up.

"What about Uriah? I thought each of you were supposed to 'barge in whenever you feel like it'?" I quote.

Will chuckles. "Uriah said that he never wants to interrupt a game of seven minutes in heaven ever again. He claims that what he saw Zeke and Shauna doing scarred him for life. I think he's just over reacting, though."

I nod, and sit back down on Tobias's lap. Looking around the room, I realize what was once a nice circle, in a clean room, full of fully clothed people has been demolished and replaced with lap sitting, a mess so big I'm glad I won't have to clean it, and a group of rowdy, loud teens, some with pants, others down to just their under garments.

"Zeke," Tobias calls. "Candor or Dauntless?"

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I threw in a little FourTris for you guys. Sorry about the lack of romance in this story, but I've said it before, I'll say it again: I flat out suck at writing romance.**

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So close to two hundred reviews! Thank you, guys!**

**Guest: I will be wrapping this story up in a few chapters, and the I will start the never have I ever.**

**LuckyStarWrites: Sorry, but I don't really have a reason for Lynn being so mean. In the book, before the war starts, she's kind of rude, so I just made her rude because a.) that's how I imagine her and b.) it helps make the story more interesting.**

**HazelAugustusForever: I have a weird, random mind. I just started typing random words and they morphed into that dare. :P**

**LiadanAlice: Thank you for the dare idea! I used it in this chapter. :)**

**I know I've said this before, but please check out my Divergent one shot. It's called "The Kiss".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent.**

_"Zeke," Tobias calls. "Candor or Dauntless?"_

"Dauntless!" Zeke replies excitedly.

"I dare you to kiss your least favorite person in the room," Tobias says.

Zeke grins and looks around the room. After a quick scan of the perimeter, he places a sloppy, wet aunty kiss on Uriah's cheek.

Uriah makes a face of disgust and wipes away some slobber with the back of his hand. "One: Gross!" Uriah exclaims. "And two: Offensive!"

Zeke just shrugs. "Candor or Dauntless, Will?" he asks, moving the game along.

"Uh... Dauntless," Will decides.

"Excellent," Zeke laughs, a frightening grin spreading across his face. "I dare you to knock on the door of Max's apartment, and when he answers, scream that you're getting attacked by mutant chickens. Then, accuse him of working with the chickens, punch him in the gut, and run away screaming."

Will stares at Zeke for a while before moving Christina off his lap, and taking off his pants. A look of disappointment settles on Zeke's face. "Come on, pansycake," Zeke pleads. His look of disappointment quickly turns to a taunting smirk. "Afraid?" he jeers.

"Candor or Dauntless, Zeke?" Will says, narrowing his eyes slightly at Zeke.

"Dauntless," Zeke states, the smirk still prominent on his face.

"I dare _you_ to knock on the door of Max's apartment, and when he answers, scream that you're getting attacked by mutant , accuse him of working with the chickens, punch him in the gut, and run away screaming," Will copies, staring triumphantly at Zeke.

Zeke opens and closes his mouth a few times before looking at the ground and removing his own pants. As a rosie blush creeps up on his face, he looks at the ground, ashamed of his hypocriticalness and pansycakeness. "Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?" he mumbles.

"Candor," Shauna says slowly, playing it safe. I would've picked Candor too- after two mutant chicken dares, I'm not quite sure what to expect.

"If I told you it was cool for you to cheat on me, would you?" Zeke asks her. He looks up from the ground, a blush still slightly noticeable on his cheeks.

"Nope," Shauna trills. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek and Zeke smiles, his blush gone. "Candor or Dauntless, Marlene?"

"Dauntless!" she chooses.

"I dare you to lick the bottom of everyone's foot, except for mine," Shauna says.

"No!" Lynn yells. "No more people licking me!"

Marlene flashes a white tooth smile. "Sorry, Lynn," she says. "But I'm out of clothes to remove." She shrugs, then scoots toward Uriah's feet. She swipes he tongue across the ball of his foot, the pulls back, making a face. "Ugh!" She shivers and moves her tongue and mouth in a manner that makes her look much like a dog who has just licked up some peanut butter.

She then leans down farther to reach Zeke's foot, which is right below Uriah's due to the fact that Uriah is still sitting on Zeke's lap. "Ew!" she shrieks after licking Zeke's foot. She shakes her head, her tongue still hanging out of her mouth, then moves onto Lynn.

Lynn cringes and Marlene quickly grazes her tongue over Lynn's foot. Mar then moves onto Will, her nose crinkled, lips puckered. After Christina, Will, and Tobias, she leans down so her face is level with my foot, then sticks her tongue out, the tip pressing lightly against the bottom of my foot. It feels like a slobbery feather...

"I have completed my dare and now I shall go rinse off my tongue," Marlene says professionally as she stands up. She makes her way toward the bathroom, but stops at the doorway. "But first," she says, turning around so sharply the pony tails Zeke had tied her hair into earlier whip her in the face. "Candor or Dauntless, Uri?"

"Dauntless, Mar-Mar," Uriah replies in an equally dramatic voice.

With a twitch of her eyebrow, Marlene says, "I dare you to give Zeke a piggy back ride."

"He'll squish me and I'll die!" Uriah screams climatically.

"Hey!" Zeke screams. The Pedrad brothers have two volumes: loud and louder. "I am not fat!"

Uriah smirks. "Tell that to your flab."

Zeke pushes Uriah off of his lap. Uriah, too startled to do anything else, screams like a nine year old girl. Zeke takes advantage of Uriah's shock, and tackles him to the ground. Uriah knees Zeke in the gut and kicks him off of himself, then tackles Zeke to the ground.

As the fight goes on, I laugh lightly and pick at a hangnail.

"Is it just me, or are our friends insane?" Tobias whispers in my ear.

I look around the room. Zeke and Uriah continue to brawl, and Lynn is now standing above them, yelling, cheering, and smacking them with a pillow, Christina and Will are in the middle of a very heated make out session, and Marlene is fish tail braiding Shauna's hair while Shauna eats from a bowl of trail mix she must have fetched from the kitchen.

"Our friends are definitely insane," I agree.

After a while, Zeke and Uriah's fight ends and Uriah gives Zeke a piggy back ride, fake-dying and shooting quick-witted insults about Zeke's nonexistent fat. "Candor... Or... Dauntless... Chris..." Uriah pants after throwing Zeke onto the floor.

"I am not fat!" Zeke yells. Uriah flashes him a smile, then turns back to Christina.

"Dauntless," she says.

"I dare you to go into the tattoo parlor and ask Tori for a diaper because you keep peeing your pants," Uriah tells Christina, with a wicked grin that seems to have been there all night. How in the world did he come up with that?!

"Fine," Christina sighs. She snatches up her shirt and pulls it on.

"Woah, woah, woah," Uriah says, holding up a hand. "What are you doing?"

"My dare?" Christina says slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Did I say you could out your shirt on for this dare?" Uriah taunts, enjoying his power to humiliate Christina.

"If you want me to do this ridiculous dare, I'm doing it fully clothed," Christina snaps. "I still have my pants. You don't have complete power over me." At this I burst out laughing. Everyone looks my way, giving me weird looks. I would blush, but I'm laughing too hard. "What?" Christina asks.

"Do you realize how odd that sounds?" I gasp through my laughter. "'I still have my pants. You don't have complete power over me.'" Everyone else begins to laugh as the hilariousness of that statement registers.

"Alright," Christina says once we've resumed a somewhat calm demeanor. "Who wants to come?"

A couple minutes later, Will, Uriah, and Christina head down to the tattoo parlor.

"What should we do while we wait?" Marlene asks.

"Bed, wed, or dead?" Zeke suggests. There are a few weak 'eh's. I stay quiet, not quite sure what that is. "Two truths and a lie?" Zeke asks. A few more half-hearted responses. Zeke continues suggesting games- none of which I know how to play- but each one is dismissed with some lazy form of 'no'. By the time Will, Uriah, and Christina return, Uriah and Will laughing, Christina blushing, we still haven't decided on a game to play. Oh well.

"What happened?" Shauna asks, shooting up from her seat and running toward the three returners.

Uriah and Will, still laughing, wordlessly hand Shauna one of their phones. We gather around Shauna, and she excitedly presses the play button.

_Christina walks into the tattoo parlor, and shuffles toward Tori, who is working on a man's tattoo. The same man who Christina had confronted earlier about the hole in her doughnut._

_"Hey, Christina. Here for another tat?" Tori chirps. The man looks toward Christina and squints his eyes, trying to recall where he had seen Christina before._

_"No... Actually, Tori, I need to ask you a favor."_

_"Sure thing," Tori says._

_Christina opens her mouth to speak, but the man cuts her off. "You're the girl who complained about the holes in the doughnuts!" he exclaims._

_Christina, eyes wide, looks back and forth between the camera, Tori, and the man. "Tori I need a diaper!" she yells, then bolts out of the shop._

_Uriah and Will's laughs are heard as the man raises an eyebrow._

And then the video ends.

Well... Interesting... I burst out laughing.


End file.
